Gundam SEED: Orion's Rise
by SPARTAN-251
Summary: AU Novelization of SEED. See what happens when you add one more Gundam. An Orb Nobleman, escaped captivity, found a new 'old' mobile suit, and discovers the rewards of an AI. Polls are now CLOSED.
1. Prologue

I don't own Gundam SEED or any of their machines that I may include in this story. Sebastian Connor who will appear in this story was created and owned by Storm Wolf77415 so all rights go to him and i would like to thank him again for letting me use his OC. The only OCs that I own are members of the Sasaki family and one Mobile Suit I have created, the GAT-X025 Orion.

For full image of the Gundam head to _i127(dot)photobucket(Dot)com/albums/p151/SPARTAN-251/GAT-X025OrionComplete(Dot)png_ for the picture i made.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Sound effects_

"_Comm Chatter or T.V."

* * *

_

Prologue

* * *

_**Time: 5:43**_

_**Date: 4/02/61 C.E.**_

_**Location: Orb Noble Family Estate (Sasaki Rec room) **_

"_And in later news, Patrick Zala, the PLANT's National Defense Committee Chair and his family, were attacked by the Blue Cosmos terrorist group. Over 50 civilians were killed in the failed attempt on the chairmen's life-"(T.V. snaps off)_

"Idiots," a woman said as she turned off her TV and leaned back on her brown leather couch, pinching the bridge of her nose.

The woman had long dark brown hair done up in a pony-tail that stretched to her mid-back, and dark green eyes. She wore a white T-shirt, light brown cargo pants, and brown steel-toed boots. She also wore a black combat vest that was left unzipped.

'_Don't they realize they are just making things worse?'_ Kumiko Nakamaru Sasaki thought as she continued to massage the bridge of her nose, unaware of someone walking up behind her as she still sat at on the couch.

"Madam Sasaki?"

Kumiko squeaked in surprised and jumped several inches off of the couch. She then found herself flat on her back on the ground. She mumbled some colorful words before she jumped back up and glared at who scared her.

"Don't do that Yoko!" said in frustration at the short black-haired and purpled-eyed maid. "I get enough of that from my son," she finished, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Yoko bowed apologetically towards her superior. "I'm so sorry Madam Sasaki!" she said in a panic, knowing how much Kumiko hated being scared out of her wits. "But Lord Uzumi and Madam Cagalli have arrived," she finished, straightening out her back up again.

Kumiko blinked in surprise. "Already?" she asked as she looked out the window to her left to see rain pouring down. "I thought they wouldn't be here for another hour or so, because of the weather," she finished placing her hands on her hips.

Kumiko looked right back at Yoko giving her a questioning look. "You didn't leave them out in the rain again, did you?" she asked, her face unchanged.

"No Ma'am!" Yoko said, shaking her head violently.

"Good, lets go greet them," Kumiko said, walking past the maid, out of the Rec room, and down a hall leading to the front door. "It's bad manners to keep the Lion of Orb waiting," she finished with the maid in tow behind her.

Kumiko let her eyes wander from various pictures to awards. Most of the awards were military since the Sasaki family was known as the 'Saviors of Orb' to the public since the Reconstruction War. Why they called them 'Saviors' in the first place she'll never know; maybe for publicity or to rake in the ratings, but that's all she could think up at the moment.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of glass shattering up ahead, near the front door. She then heard a high pitch gasp as well as someone saying "Oops."

Kumiko rounded the corner, that led to the main door, to see on the floor near the door what once was a Chinese main vase in multiple pieces.

Two people were near the shattered vase. One was a man that looked like he was in his late thirties with long black hair that stretched to his mid back and had streaks of grey in it, and wearing a long-sleeved dark magenta colored coat and matching pants. He was Uzumi Nara Athha, the chief representative of Orb and Kumiko's old friend elementary school friend. He was kneeling down next to his daughter, a blond haired golden-eyed 6 year old Cagalli Yula Athha, who wore a small pair of light blue jeans and a simple red t-shirt. Cagalli had a panic and scared look on her face while tears threatened to crawl down her cheeks as her father tried to calm her.

"It's ok, Cagalli," Uzumi said in a caring tone as he rubbed the small child's back. "It was an accident. I'm sure Mrs. Sasaki will understand."

Cagalli heard multiple footsteps behind her and paled. She quickly turned around to see Kumiko looking down at her with a scrutinizing look on her face. "M-Mrs. Sasaki," she stuttered as she looked up at the older woman. "I'm s-sorry; I didn't mean to break it! I just leaned on the small table and it fell off. Please don't get mad, I can glue it back together again!" Cagalli finished quickly.

Kumiko sighed, making Cagalli look down towards her feet. "Come with me dear," she said while turning around and started walking towards a closet near the front door with Cagalli following closely.

'_What's she up to now?'_ Uzumi thought as he stood back up and watched his old friend. He then saw her turn her head towards Uzumi and mouthed 'watch this.'

Kumiko did her best to hide her smile as she continued to walk towards the closet. She took a quick glance at Cagalli, to see she was still looking at the ground before she straightened out her eyesight back towards the closet. "It is unfortunate things like that happen. But we can't be loitering around now can we?" she asked as she made it to the closet, opened it up, took something out of the closet and handed it to Cagalli. "Here you go," she finished flatly.

Cagalli took the object from the older adult and hugged it closely. Upon closer inspection she found out it was a vase that looked exactly like the one she just smashed into a million pieces. Cagalli blinked. "Huh?" she asked looking up giving Kumiko a questioning look.

"Oh! About that," Kumiko started, kneeling down to one knee so she doesn't have to strain the young lioness's neck. "You see these things break all the time. So many in fact that I had hundreds made just to replace them when needed," she finished with a cheerful tone.

"You mean, I'm not in trouble?" Cagalli asked in a very low tone while giving Kumiko an angry look.

Kumiko smiled, unphased by the lioness look. "Just be a little more careful next time, ok?" she said, playfully ruffling Cagalli's hair before she placed her hand back to her side.

Cagalli gave Kumiko a flat look before she turned around and started walking back to the main door mumbling, "Stupid grown-up, making me think I was in trouble."

Kumiko overheard Cagalli's words and stuck out her tongue at the six year old, making Uzumi chuckle at his friend's antics. She quickly retracted her tongue and sighed. "Yoko," she said getting the maid's attention as she stood back up.

"Yes, ma'am?" Yoko asked as she finished picking up the last couple pieces of the once was vase.

"After you throw those pieces away, can you go get my quiet trouble-maker of a son?" Kumiko asked as she saw Cagalli put the new vase in the same place where the old one was. "He should be in the medical wing, we'll meet you in the playroom once you get the little idiot," she finished, walking up to Uzumi, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes, ma'am" Yoko acknowledged making a quick bow to her superior. She then turned around, with the pieces of the last vase still in hand, went through two rooms to the left of the main entrance, and through another door leading to the medical wing.

"Shall we head for the playroom?" Kumiko asked as she finally reached her friend's side, who was also watching Cagalli place the new vase in it's new home.

Uzumi looked at Kumiko and nodded, "Of course."

Cagalli released her grip on the vase, looked over her right shoulder towards the two adults and smirked. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" she said running full sprint up a flight of stairs in front of the main doors and down another hallway.

"Oh-no you don't!" Kumiko said taking the six year old blond's challenge and ran off after her.

Uzumi sighed before he chuckled to himself while shaking his head. _'Somethings never change,'_ he thought as he followed the two up the stairs.

* * *

(Few minutes later) 

"I WIN!!!" Cagalli and Kumiko said in unison as they slammed their hand on the door leading to the playroom at the same time.

They both glared at each other. "No you didn't, I won!" they both yelled at the same time again, only making them both glare at each other harder.

"What are you talking about?!" Cagalli asked, not wanting to lose. "I was here first and you know it!"

"Fat chance squirt!" Kumiko said while leaning over, looking at Cagalli straight in the eyes. "I won that race," she finished pointing her thumb at her chest, not noticing Uzumi was behind her.

"No I did!"

"I did!"

"I did!"

"I did!"

"I did!"

"I did!"

"No, I did," said a third voice coming from the playroom door.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!" Kumiko, Uzumi, and Cagalli screamed, surprised at the third voice as they looked towards the playroom door.

In the middle of the doorway, holding the door open was a young boy around the age of seven. He had short messy light brown hair and light blue eyes. Even though he was 9 months older than Cagalli, he was at least 2 to 3 cm shorter than her. He wore a black t-shirt with the words 'Work bad. Video Games Good.' and a navy blue sweatpants.

"Kazuma, how many times have I told you not to do that?!" Kumiko said, very peeved at her son's antics.

Kazuma looked up to his mother and cocked his head to the right. "5,436 times, why do ask?" he said making Kumiko's eye brow twitch in annoyance.

"You keep count?" Cagalli asked, making Kazuma look at her.

"It gets boring here after awhile," Kazuma said before he felt something hit the back of his head.

"Don't be a smart-ass," Kumiko said after she lightly swatted the back of Kazuma's head.

"It's not my fault," Kazuma said, rubbing the spot his mom whacked. "You asked a question, so I answered it."

"It's a mom thing," Kumiko said crossing her arms. "We ask that question out of instinct, so you don't answer the question."

"Ok, I'm bored," Cagalli said, breaking the tense atmosphere and grabbed Kazuma's left hand. "Now lets play 'Invasion' or something Kazuma," she finished while dragging him into the playroom

"Your son is going to give me a heart attack one of these days," Uzumi said as he tried to slow down his heart rate and regain his composure from the scare Kazuma gave them.

"You and me both," Kumiko agreed as she straightened out her vest and walked into the playroom with Uzumi behind her.

"It's becoming harder and harder to keep Kazuma's presence a secret Kumiko," Uzumi said very seriously as he sat down in one of the chairs in the playroom.

"I know…." Kumiko said sitting in a chair next to Uzumi, watching Kazuma and Cagalli play with a bunch of cardboard boxes. "I greatly appreciate everything you're doing Uzumi," she finished looking at her friend with a smile.

Uzumi looked towards Kumiko and returned the smile, "What are friends for?"

* * *

(3 days later) 

"_This is Samantha Pitchford with an emergency broadcast. A member of the Sasaki family, the Saviors of Orb, Kumiko Nakamaru Sasaki's son, Kazuma Kurokawa Sasaki, has been kidnapped within the last hour. As of now there are no details on whether the kidnappers are demanding ransom …_

___

* * *

_

There you have it. I'll try and update my other stories when i can. Please tell me what you think (But no Flames please) in the form of the three Cs. (Complement, Criticism, and Comment)

I tried my best to do a child Cagalli but it was rather difficult.

Anyways, Until next time, This is SPARTAN-25, signing off...(_Click_)


	2. The Great Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or any of their machines that I may include in this story. Sebastian Connor who will appear in this story was created and owned by Storm Wolf77415. The only OCs that I own are members of the Sasaki family and one machine I have created.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Comm. chatter and/or T.V."_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Great Escape

* * *

_**Time: 5:36 PM**_

_**Date: 10/10/ 68 C.E.**_

"How's the training of our new weapon coming along?" Muruta Azrael asked four other Blue Cosmos members standing in front of his desk. He sat back looking at the sunset over-looking the Blue Cosmos Training base from inside of the base's HQ on the 8th floor. The base was a basic one, an airfield with a control tower and hanger for the planes, barracks, mess hall, obstacle course, firing range, a make shift prison, fitness center, and garage for their land vehicles.

"Extremely well, sir," one of the members said, stepping up in front of the other members. "We have finally convinced the brat of humanity's enemy. As a reward he was given more 'freedom' to go around the base," the member finished with a dark smirk.

Another member on the right stood at attention. "He has already mastered Shandong black tiger kung fu and Northern style dragon kung fu. He passed weapons training, flight training, and computer training with flying colors. We are planning to continue his infiltration and survival training as soon as he's finished with his demolition training," the member said, saluting at the beginning and placing his hand back down at the end of his explanation.

"Good, good," Muruta said, standing up from his chair and faced the four unknown members. "With his abilities we will be able to takeout the Chairmen of the PLANTs and we'll be that much closer to exterminating all Coor-."

Muruta was cut off as he heard a large explosion and the ground beneath him shook violently, making one of the Blue Cosmos members in front of him lose his balance and fall flat on his back. Muruta managed to grab onto his desk for support as the shaking died off, quickly pressed a button on his intercom linking him to the rest of the base. "What the hell is happening?!" he yelled into the comm, asking the question on the minds of the other four members in his office.

_"There was an explosion coming from the vehicle garage!" _said a man who sounded like he was in his late twenties from the intercom.

A beeping sound came from one of the Blue Cosmos members in the room. The member on the far left pulled out a military issued phone and pressed the button on its face. "What is it?" he asked.

Muruta noticed the expression on the guy's face turn from surprise to panic and anger. "WHAT?! What do you mean he escaped his overseers?!" the man yelled into the phone making everyone looked at him. "Get him back, no matter what!" he finished before he closed the phone up and ran out of the office followed closely by Muruta and the other three Blue Cosmos members.

Once outside of the building Muruta quickly glanced around and saw several people running toward where the explosion occurred. He heard gunfire coming from his right so he turned to see one of the base's jeeps rounding the corner. He couldn't see who was in the jeep because the top was on it. It had several bullet holes in the windshield. His eyes widen as he saw the jeep head right for him.

"Look out!" one of the members shouted as he and the rest of the group dived out of the jeep's way as it shot passed them. Muruta quickly stood up when he saw other members of Blue Cosmos coming to him. "Are you alright sir?" they asked.

"I'm fine," Muruta replied, dusting himself off and straightening his suit.

"The brat is in the Jeep!" someone shouted while from another jeep in hot pursuit of the escapee, heading for the main gate.

"Stop that jeep no matter what!" Muruta yelled in anger as two jeeps stopped near the group. "I don't care if you have to blow the vehicle up, just don't let him escape!" he finished as he jumped into the passenger seat and took off after the escapee.

Muruta's jeep caught up with the 9 jeeps and 6 VTOL fighters giving chase after escapee. When the jeep was 2/3 of the way to the main gate, the ground behind the left rear wheel exploded from a shot coming from one of the base's Linear Tanks near the main gate. The jeep flipped over and tumbled end over end for a few seconds before coming to a screeching halt on its left side. The right door was no where to be found.

The vehicles chasing the jeep quickly surrounded it from all directions. Several people in the pursuing jeeps jumped out, rifles in hand, and ran to the crashed car in a semicircle.

Muruta jumped out of his jeep and walked to the other Cosmos members. "Get that little bastard out of that jeep!" he ordered as he stopped behind the other members_. 'He's going to regret ever trying to escape,'_ he thought, anger clouding his mind. _'I'll make sure he gets some "disciplinary" action for this,'_ he finished with a smirk on his face as three people managed to climb up on the jeep and looked down into it.

"What the-?! The bastard is not here," one of the men yelled in surprise as he poked his head into the jeep while the other two covered him with their assault rifles. He then reached into the jeep, took something mounted on the steering wheel, and showed it to everyone, "He's been using this to remote-control the jeep."

"What?!" Muruta shouted, surprised that the kid was not in the crashed vehicle. "Why would he-," He stopped himself mid-sentence and looked towards he air field, on the other side of the massive base.

"He's at the Air Field!" one of the members shouted as the others scrambled back to the vehicles and rode to the runway, while the VTOLs flew at high speeds towards the airfield as well.

* * *

_**(Runway R65)**_

"Come on, Come on!" 14 year old Kazuma muttered quickly underneath his flight helmet as his stolen F-7D Spearhead fighter taxied to one of the runway. He took a quick glance over his right shoulder to see six VTOL fighters coming quickly towards the runway.

'_Looks like they figured it out,' _he thought as he looked back at his controls and runway. When Kazuma's spearhead was at the opposite end of the runway, he took a deep breath before placing the plane's throttle to maximum. The engines on the fighter roared to life and propelled him forward.

Kazuma tightened his grip on the control stick as he felt his body get heavier from the rapidly increasing speed. He quickly looked over the controls and then looked towards the airfields entrance to see nine vehicles coming towards him at full speed. "Shit," he silently cursed as he saw them getting closer, then he looked at the airspeed indicator which read 78mph.

He heard the sound of bullets passing over the canopy, making him look over his shoulder to see three VTOL fighters were now close enough to use their 20mm gatling gun. "Double Shit," Kazuma said, looking back at the runway and then at the airspeed indicator which now read 145mph. 'Good enough,' he thought, pulling back on the yoke making the fighter climb into the air.

When Kazuma's fighter was 50 feet off the ground, the plane's lock-on warning sounded. He fixed his gaze straight ahead at the other end of the runway to see another jeep with a person holding an ground-to-air missile launcher. It didn't take long before the man fired the missile right at him.

"Aw, Triple Shit," Kazuma said silently as he saw the missile come closer to him. At the last second Kazuma made his fighter barrel roll. Time seemed to slow down to Kazuma as he saw the missile pass right above his canopy, leaving only a few feet, while he was upside down. A few milliseconds after the missile passed over his canopy he completed the roll and was now back at horizon level.

The missile continued to fly even though it missed it's intended target. It rammed right into one of the VTOL Fighters pursuing Kazuma's F-7D.

Kazuma quickly pressed one of the buttons on the control panel, retracting the landing gear. He pulled up on the yoke and fired the planes after burners, making the plane do a vertical takeoff. 'I knew I should have worn a G-suit!' he thought feeling the G-forces pull on his body as his F-7D Spearhead rapidly climbed to a safe altitude.

* * *

_**(Back at the end of the runway)**_

Muruta's jeep came to a screeching halt at the end of the runway. "Launch the other fighters! We can't let him escape!" he ordered, trying to think of a way to get Kazuma back.

"We can't," one of the members said while he tried to talk the pilots over the radio. "Their fuel tanks have been filled with sea water and their engines are nothing better than scrap metal now."

"Then shoot him down with the SAM launchers," Muruta said in a panicking slightly, hoping the missiles could still be launched.

"That's impossible," another member said, making Muruta pale. "The software controlling the SAMs has been infected with a virus. It'll take 5 hours before they are operational again," the man finished before he saw Muruta grab the sides of his head.

Muruta began to silently chuckle manically. "Your dead….." he said, his voice no even above a whisper. He looked up at the escaping F-7D Spearhead and shot a death glare at it while his hands were now back at his side. "YOU HEAR ME YOU LITTLE BASTARD!! YOUR DEEEAAAADDD!!!!!!"

* * *

_**(Back with Kazuma's F-D7) **_

When the plane reached 5,000 feet above ground level, Kazuma decreased his speed to cruising, leveled out, and made a bearing towards the nearest mass driver. _'I can't go back to Orb's mainland,' _he thought with dread as he leaned back into the pilot seat. _'If I do, they would just kidnap me again and put those who are guarding me in danger.'_

He then looked back towards the base where he was held captive for the passed six years. "I swear," he whispered, taking his right hand off of the yoke and placed it on his right shoulder. "I will destroy Blue Cosmos."

Kazuma Narrating

That's what happened three years ago. A few hours afterward I managed to eject near the Kaohsiung spaceport and hitch a ride to the Copernicus spaceport. From there I stowed away on a passenger shuttle heading to Heliopolis. Unfortunately someone saw me get on the shuttle.

The guy's name was Kira Yamato and he found me in the cargo hold of the shuttle while he was exploring. He promised not to tell anyone I was there till they had reached Heliopolis and he could ask me why I was on the shuttle in the first place. I didn't have much of a choice so I met with him and his parents. I spent the next few minutes explaining who I was. I still think its funny Kira believed me while his parents were a bit more skeptical.

I had agreed to a DNA and Brain Wave test they suggested under one condition; they keep my location a secret. (chuckles) I still remember the looks on their faces when the test came out positive. It was priceless. Immediately afterward they offered me a place to stay. I tried to protest but they insisted I stay with them. Since then I've been posing as a cousin of Kira as they called me Takashi Yamato.

I've grown a lot during those three years with the Yamatos. I was no longer considered short by anyone in the classes I attended during that time. I am now 5'11"; one of the tallest in the class in the technical college and, so far, life was pretty good. That was until I found out about the Atlantic Federation's plan to make their own mobile suits from the professor who was working at the technical collage Kira and I had been attending to. He had asked me for help on designing the OS for the new 'G-Weapons'. I was about to decline before I remembered that Blue Cosmos practically runs the A.F; so I accepted the job offer, but I made sure it would be extremely difficult to pilot those things.

Little did I know that my life was about to take a drastic turn.

(Gundam SEED Season 1 opening begins)

* * *

What do you guys/gals think gthink of Kazuma's escape? I am very proud at how this chapter came out even though it wasn't as long as i hoped. But i am having trouble on decided on what pairings i want to do for this story so i'll let you guys decide via poll. 

**_HOWEVER_**, I will make it very clear that this story will have two pairing that **_WILL NOT_** change. These are OC/Cagalli and Mu/Murrue, this story will not be changed to an Athrun/Cagalli. That pairing is so over-done it's not even funny, actually scratch that, over-done is an understatement.

Other pairings are ok with me because I'm mostly neutral to most of the SEED pairings, so for the next few chapters i'll be taking in votes on which pairing to do.

Lets hear those votes, so until next time, This is SPARTAN-251, signing off...(_Click_)


	3. Encountering

1. Kira/Lacus (3 votes)

1. Kira/Flay (3 votes)

2. Dearka/Miriallia (2 Votes)

3. Yzak/Shiho (1 Votes)

3. Natarle/OC (1 Votes)

3. Athrun/Lunamaria (1 Votes)

Here are the polls so far, Lacus and Flay are tied for Kira's pairing, with Dearka/Miriallia are in second. When the voting is done, I'll be taking the top three or four pairing you have chosen and those will be the other pairings in the story.

Remember to keep those votes coming. If you want a canon character to be paired up with an OC that you have created please be sure to send the info of the OC to me via PM. And if there is more than one OC selected for the same canon character, I will put them into this story and let you guys decide which one is better suited for the said canon character. That way it will be more fair than for me to decide which to put in.

Well anyways, with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or any of their machines that I may include in this story. Sebastian Connor who will appear in this story was created and owned by Storm Wolf77415. The only OCs that I own are members of the Sasaki family and one machine I have created.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Comm chatter or T.V."_

**_Sound_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Encountering**

* * *

_**Time: 6:05 AM**_

_**Date: 1/25/ 71 C.E.**_

_**Location: Yamato Residence**_

_**Beep! Beep!**_

"Give me a break….." Kazuma said from underneath his covers of his twin bed in the Yamato residence. His hand reached up from under the covers, placed his hand on the alarm clock on his nightstand and turned it off. He then brought the alarm clock up to his face, looked at the time and sighed.

'_I better get up, otherwise the nice professor will have my head on a plaque,'_ Kazuma thought, while placing the clock back on his night stand, removed the covers on him, and stood up. He then went through his daily routine; shower, teeth, hair the usual for almost anybody.

After exciting the bathroom, he went back to his room and got his usual clothing. Black dress pants, light blue t-shirt, a black and gun metal grey jacket that was left unzipped, and with a pair of black and white skater tennis shoes. Once dressed he walked over to the foot of his bed, grabbed his back-pack, slung it over his right shoulder, and walked back out of his room again.

'_I wonder where Mr. and Mrs. Yamato are?' _Kazuma thought, as he walked down a hallway passing Kira's room and the bathroom. _'They are usually upstairs around this time,'_ he finished with his thoughts, going down a flight of stairs and was about to walk into the kitchen when he heard a slight snore. Curiously, Kazuma rounded the corner to see Kira sitting at a table with a bowl of cereal in front of him with a small glass of orange juice. However he wasn't eating, his face was flat on the table snoring slightly with a spoon in his right hand.

"Poor guy," Kazuma said with a small amount of sympathy while walking up to Kira's half-asleep form and tapped his left shoulder.

Kira snorted as his eyes opened back up half way, raised his head, and looked over his left shoulder. "Morning Kazuma," he said sleepily before releasing a long yawn.

"Another all-nighter?" Kazuma asked, placing his bag on the opposite side of where Kira was sitting at and walked over to the fridge to look for something cold to drink.

"Yeah," Kira replied not looking up from his bowl and finally taking a bite of his cereal. "I stopped working on it about an hour or so ago so I didn't get much sleep," he finished, looking up from the bowl to see Kazuma opening a can of soda, take two quick gulps out of the can, and pulled out a slice of bread from the bread box near the refrigerator.

"You really have to stop with these all-nighters," Kazuma said, placing a slice of bread into a toaster and pressed down the lever. "Just because you and I are coordinators doesn't mean we can be lazy-bums," he finished turning around and leaning on the counter behind him.

"Blame the professor, not me," Kira said, taking a sip from his glass of orange juice and placing it back down on the table. "He's been working me to near exhaustion with all the things he's given me. How come he hasn't given anything to you?" he finished raising an eye brow at his friend, as the piece of toast popped up from the toaster and Kazuma grabbed it in mid air.

"He has. I've just been going in early to work on it. Which reminds me," Kazuma replied, finishing off his breakfast and throwing them in the trash. "The professor wants to see me for some reason, I think he wants me to pick up some parts or something," he finished walking over to the table picking his back-pack, putting it back up on his back and walked out of the kitchen.

"Is it the stabilizers and pumps I requested?" Kira asked, hopefully looking at Kazuma. "We really need those in order to complete the project we are working on," he finished, as Kazuma picked up a black motorcycle helmet with a medieval knight's helmet painted scheme on it and black gloves from the coat rack.

"It might be," Kazuma said, putting on the gloves and then helmet with the visor up. "I'm not sure, he didn't tell me what they were," he finished, picking up his keys and walked to the front door.

"I still don't understand why he wants you to pick them up," Kazuma heard Kira yell from the kitchen as he put his right hand on the door.

"I'm the fastest motorcycle road racer on Heliopolis, The Heliopolis All Round Circuit Championship proved that. I'm not called 'The Black Crusader' just because of my helmet's paint job," Kazuma boasted, looking towards the kitchen before he turned the door knob and opened the door. "See ya at the school, " Kazuma finished as he walked out the door and into the colony, shutting the door behind him as he walked towards his Electric Motorcycle that was parked on the side of the road in front of the Yamato residence .

The motorcycle itself looked exactly like one of the old YZF-R1 sport motorcycle from the 2lst century only this one had a electric motor and had a black paint job. (1)

Kazuma walked across the Yamato's yard, mounted his bike, and placed the ignition key into its place. He then turned it on, making the cycle roar to life as he revved the engine a few time. "I love that sound," Kazuma said to himself, as he lowered the visor, kicked up the kick-stand, revved the engine once more, and shot towards the main road.

* * *

_**(Several hours later outside of the colony)**_

Two Laurasia-class frigates and one Nazca-class destroyer have just launched several drop ships and were heading straight for Helipolis, while their commanding ships waited for the infiltration teams signal to launch all mobile suits. "Doesn't look so disappointed, Capt. Ades," Rau Le Creuset said, hovering toward the planning table in zero gravity while on the Nazca-class Vesalius's bridge.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be too late if we wait 'til we hear back from the council!" Fredrik said, while still sitting in the Captain's chair, looking at his superior officer.

"It will be to late," Rau said, picking up a picture of one of the five A.F. mobile suit prototypes in his hand. "My sixth sense is telling me so. If we let things slip now we would eventually have to pay for those actions with our lives." He stopped for a few seconds, tossing the picture pass Fredrik and continued, "The Earth Forces' new mobile weapons. We must seize them before they are moved from there."

* * *

_**(Back in the colony)**_

"Stupid Kato, making me head half way across the colony only because I was ten minutes late," Kazuma mumbled as he moved his bike around the technical college's parking lot looking for a parking space while he had two small sized boxes filled with parts Kira had requested tied up to the rear of the electric motorcycle.

Kazuma took a quick glance around and found a parking spot near the front entrance that leads inside to the main tech building where Kira and his friends should be. He then pulled into the parking spot, dropped the cycle's kick stand, locked the breaks and turned off the motor. Kazuma took out the keys and dismounted.

"Need any help Lord Sasaki?" someone asked from behind Kazuma, making him look over his left shoulder to see who it was.

It was a man that stood around 5'6" from head to toe, so he was about five inches shorter than Kazuma. He had dark brown hair with deep blue eyes, however it was hard to tell because of the silver trimmed aviator-style sunglasses that covered his eyes. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans, a grey t-shirt, with a back-pack on his back, and a large duffle bag on his right shoulder.

Kazuma sighed. "Sebastian, please don't call me that," Kazuma said in a low tone as he untied the boxes from the back of his cycle. "It makes me feel old... and what if someone heard you?"

Sebastian laughed quietly while using his left hand to scratch the back of his head. "Sorry 'Takashi', but when you've been raised to treat your superiors well it's hard to stop," he said apologetically, with a small grin on his face.

"I can understand that," Kazuma said, finishing untying the two boxes from the bike and picking up the top box. "A lot of things my mom taught me haven't been forgotten yet. But are you sure you want to help? I mean you do have a lot of stuff with ya," he finished, looking at the large bags on Sebastian's back and shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, I didn't pack that much anyways," Sebastian reassured as he walked passed Kazuma and picked up the second box off of Kazuma's Electric Motorcycle with both hands. "What's in here anyways?" he asked as he followed the Kazuma into the tech building and up a flight of stairs.

"Parts mostly," Kazuma answered stopping in front of the 5th floor and pushing a button on the left side of the door, making it open as they continued towards the lab. "Kira requested some specific ones for the exo-suit we were making, remember Storm?" he finished with his own question towards the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due.

Sebastian glared at Kazuma. "How come I can't call you by your name in public, but you can call me by my Ace name?" he pouted.

"There is something else as well," Kazuma said, his tone turning very serious.

Sebastian noticed the change in his friend's voice and turned serious as well. "What is it?" he asked equally serious as they walked closer to the labs door.

"I need you to deliver something to Lord Uzumi," Kazuma said stopping in the middle of the hallway so Sebastian could stop beside him. He then moved the box to his right arm, leaving his left arm free to reach into his pocket and pull out a small PDA. "You remember me telling you about the G-weapons right?" he finished, holding out the PDA to Sebastian who picked it up and looked at the device.

Sebastian nodded while looking back up towards Kazuma. "Yeah, you told me about them when you found out who I was," he replied as he placed the box down on the floor to look through the PDA, only to find it was locked with a 'answer a question' lock. "What is Cagalli's nickname?" Sebastian read the question aloud with curiosity as he looked at Kazuma.

"I'd tell you the answer," Kazuma started, his voice still serious. "But she said if I ever told anyone what it is; she would cut open my stomach rip out my intestine, use it for a jump rope, and then strangle me with it. After she'd kill me, she would patch me back up, resurrect me, and then do it all over again," he finished feeling a cold chill go down his spine just thinking abut the amount of pain he would be in.

"That's some threat," Sebastian said, also feeling a cold chill go down his spine.

"It was a promise," Kazuma said flatly and without emotion making Sebastian blink.

"Oh….." Sebastian said quietly as he looked back down at the PDA in his hand. He then kneeled down, took off his duffle bag, opened up one of the side pockets, and placed the PDA into it. "What's in the PDA?" he asked zipping up the pocket back up, placing the bag back on his right shoulder and picking up the box again.

Kazuma leaned over to Sebastian's right ear and whispered something to him, making Sebastian give a very low but long whistle. "So the crappy OS is just a cover up," he questioned as he and Kazuma continued to walk towards the lab.

"Correct," Kazuma replied stopping in front of the lab's door and punched in the code to open the door. "Anyways we better put our masks back on," he finished, as he saw the door slide open. When the door completely opened, it reveled the inside of the lab and most of its occupants.

Kazuma took a quick glance to see Kuzzey Buskirk behind one of the main monitoring consoles that linked to the Exo-suit in the middle of the lab; Tolle Koenig and Miriallia Haw were to his right while Kira was in front of the console. Sai Argyle was behind one of the main servers, doing some quick work. "Sorry we're late guys," Sebastian said as he passed Kazuma and walked into the lab, making everyone in the room look towards them.

"So Sebastian and the 'Black Crusader' decide to grace us with their presents," Tolle joked with a smile on his face, as the two teens started to walk into the lab. "You two have some timing, Mir, Kira, and I just got here."

"What took you two?" Sai asked looking towards them raising an eyebrow at them.

"I had to pick some things up. Oh, and Kira, Santa says 'Sorry for being a month late'," Kazuma joked before he noticed some one leaning against the wall near the door out of the corner of his eye. He could definitely tell the person was a girl around their age, she wore a brown coat and light tan pants that showed her figure slightly, she also had a big black hat that was obviously hiding most of her blond hair. She took a quick glance at Kazuma, revealing a set of very familiar set of golden-brown eyes. _'She looks very familiar… maybe the others know who she is,'_ Kazuma thought as he continued to walk towards the group.

_''The Black Crusader' comes to this college?'_ Cagalli thought curiously, as she watched him walk towards the group of teens. She remembered watching several races he was in on T.V. back at Orb's mainland. He always wore a black jump suit and had a voice changer so only a select few really knew who he was, so this was the first time she had heard his real voice. _'I though he had gone pro after he won the Heliopolis All Round Circuit Championship,' _she finished with her thought as she continued to watch him.

"The parts came in?" Kira asked, excited that the he requested two months ago have finally came in.

"Seems like it," Sebastian said, putting the box he was carrying onto a table near the exo-suit, while Kira, Tolle, Miriallia, and Kuzzey created a small semi-circle around the said table. "But I have to get going otherwise my shuttle will leave without me," he finished making the entire group, besides Kazuma, look at him.

"Why are you leaving?" Miriallia asked the question that was on most of everyone's mind.

Sebastian smiled sadly a little bit. "I've got a family emergency down on earth, I'm going to be there for awhile," he said while looking at the group who all had a sympathetic look on their faces. "Do you guys know where he is now?" he asked.

"He said he was heading towards Ralvey for something," Kuzzey said, disappointed one of his friends is leaving. "If you hurry you might catch up with him," he finished with a small smile, hoping the info he gave Sebastian would help.

"Be sure to call us when you get to Earth, Ok," Miriallia said, also with a small smile on her face.

"I will," Sebastian said, making his way to the door and opening it. "If you see Prof. Kato again, tell him I said, 'He's a slave driver'," he finished with a small laugh, waving good-bye to his friends as he left the lab and shut the door behind him.

"Oh! And speaking of Prof. Kato," Sai started walking up to the group, pulling out a small disk, and holding it up to Kira in his left hand. "He wanted me to give you this; I'm assuming its more work for Morgenroete?" Sai asked, curious about the disk as Kira took it from Sai.

"It's nothing special," Kira said looking over the disk. "It's regarding improving the frame setup module. It's actually just a program analysis," he finished with a smile, happy it wasn't more work.

"I would say that's a lucky break," Kazuma said placing the small box on the table, taking off his helmet, and holding it in his hands. "By the way, who's the girl?" he asked making everyone blink.

'_Ok, that guy looks familiar,' _Cagalli thought as she got a clear view of Kazuma's face. _'I know I've seen him some where before,'_ she finished her thought as she tried to remember where she had seen him.

"What girl?" they asked in unison, making Kazuma's mind go blank while Cagalli's eyebrow twitched.

"Uh… the girl leaning on the wall behind me," Kazuma said flatly, pointing toward Cagalli with his right thumb.

"How do you know that's not a guy, Takashi?" Tolle asked, looking at his taller friend.

"Well for one thing," Kazuma started, placing his helmet on top of one of the boxes on the table and leaned on it. "If she wanted to pass herself off as a guy, then she should have used baggier clothing and not something that hugs her figure a little bit. The hat is also a don't since it has so much room at the top of the cap, so she should have worn something similar to a baseball cap," he stopped taking a quick sniff of the air before he continued. "Lastly, she used Herbal Essence Drama Clean All-In-One shampoo. That brand can only be found in the Pepperidge Herbal Essence store on Heliopolis at the women's only section at the hot springs," he finished, making Cagalli loose her footing and slide slightly towards the left.

Cagalli quickly recovered from her surprise and glared at Kazuma, with a slight embarrassed blush on her cheeks. _'Is he a pervert or something?'_ she thought still glaring at him.

"How do you know that?" Miriallia asked crossing her arms.

"You remember his fan club, right Mir?" Kira said putting the disk on the table and making everyone divert their attention toward him. "Ever since he won the Championship and became known as 'The Black Crusader', they have been pestering him day and night," he finished, remembering a lot of nights were girls try to sing to Kazuma at night and all the notes he had to deliver.

"And it's annoying!" Kazuma said almost above a yell as he placed his left hand on the table. "I have to go by smell now, just to avoid them," he finished, as Cagalli stopped glaring at him, understanding what it was like to have a fan club that kept bothering you non-stop.

"Anyways," Sai started, making the group look at him. "We better start working on the suit. Otherwise Prof. Kato will get mad at us."

* * *

(1) Kazuma's Motorcycle image: (ww)w(dot)motorcycledaily(dot)com/100906middle(dot)jpg

* * *

Whew... That was probably the fastest chapter I've writen in a long time. Mostly character development but I hope you, the readers, like it. Remember to keep those votes coming. 

So until next time, This is SPARTAN-251, signing off...(_Click_)


	4. ZAFT Attack

1. Kira/Lacus (4 votes)

1. Kira/Flay (4 votes)

2. Dearka/Miriallia (2 Votes)

3. Yzak/Shiho (1 Votes)

3. Natarle/OC (1 Votes)

3. Athrun/Lunamaria (1 Votes)

3. Flay/OC (1 Votes)

Here are the polls so far. Lacus and Flay are still tied for Kira's heart while the others have stayed the same. There is only two more chapters before the poll is closed so keep those votes coming.

Well anyways, with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or any of their machines that I may include in this story. Sebastian Connor who will appear in this story was created and owned by Storm Wolf77415. The only OCs that I own are members of the Sasaki family and one machine I have created.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Comm Chatter or T.V."_

* * *

Chapter 3: ZAFT Attack

* * *

_**Time: 11:30 AM**_

_**Date: 1/25/ 71 C.E.**_

_**Location: Vesalius's Bridge**_

"It is time," Rau Le Creuset informed the rest of the bridge crew of the Vesalius from his chair as he gazed out towards the front of the ship while Fredrik was looking at his commander and nodded.

Fredrik returned his gaze to the front of the ship. "Weigh anchor! Vesalius, taking off!" he shouted with authority. He heard the Vesalius's main engines roar to life, making the ship accelerate around the asteroid they were using as cover and heading straight towards Heliopolis with the two Laurasia-classes following close behind.

* * *

**(Heliopolis Control Center)**

Several alarms sounded as the three ZAFT ships approached the colony at high-speed and entered the restricted area without clearance.

"Heliopolis here! Approaching ZAFT vessels please respond! Repeat, "Approaching ZAFT vessels please respond!" the flight communications officer yelled, desperately trying to contact the incoming vessels with no luck before he noticed someone coming up from behind him as they floated in zero-g. "Chief controller!" he started but was cut off by the chief.

"Calm down, now and turn off the alarm!" the Chief controller barked, trying to bring order around the control center before he snatched the communication officer's head-piece and mic. "Notice to the approaching ZAFT vessels! The actions you are taking are in direct violation of the treaty with our nation! Stop your advance at once! Repeat, ZAFT vessels stop your advance at once!" he ordered over the comm.

"Powerful electrical interference coming from the ZAFT vessels!" another man informed the Chief controller from below him, making the Chief look down at the other officer. "This is clearly a hostile act!" he finished, making the Chief Controller look at the ZAFT ships in despair.

A few seconds later the long-range radar officer detected something. "Sir! Incoming Mobile Suit coming from the ZAFT vessels!" she shouted in surprise that ZAFT was really attacking a neutral colony.

* * *

**(Inside the Archangel's Hanger)**

Everyone in the main control room was desperately trying to get the Archangel ready for take off before the ZAFT vessels. All the high ranking officers and the pilots of the G-weapons were all looking at the captain.

"Don't panic!" the captain of the Archangel barked over the alarms. "If we get excited then we'd be playing right into their hands! Let Heliopolis deal with this situation!" he said, taking notice of Ensign Natarle Badgiruel and Chief Petty Officer Arnold Neumann entering the control center before he heard the Heliopolis Control Center emergency line ring.

His hand quickly grabbed the phone and held it to his ear. "Yes? I know! If needed we'll set sail!" he said into the phone. He hung up and looked at Natarle and Arnold. "Get Lt. Ramius for me! Commence transfer of the G-weapons!" He ordered the two, who gave a quick salute to the Capt in acknowledgement before turning around and heading out of the room.

* * *

**(In the Tech College Lab with Kira, Kuzzey, Sai, Miriallia, Kazuma, Tolle, and Cagalli)**

'_Damn it! Where have I seen that guy's face?!' _Cagalli thought while she fought the urge to grind her teeth in frustration. She stole quick glances at Kazuma once in awhile, trying to figure out where she had seen him for the past ten minutes. It was starting to drive her, to say the least, nuts not being able to remember.

He was behind one of the main consoles, monitoring the exo-suit's pressure while Kira and Sai were to his left looking over the data they were collecting from Tolle moving around in the suit. Miriallia and Kuzzey were acting as watchers for any problems.

Little did she know, Kazuma was also in the same boat as her. He was also taking quick glances at Cagalli, trying to remember where he had seen her as well. _'This is going to drive me mad, one of these days…,'_ he thought looking quickly at Cagalli while she did the same towards Kazuma. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before they both broke contact and looked away from each other; each with a small embarrassed blush on their cheeks.

Their locked glance didn't go unnoticed by Kira, however, so he leaned towards Kazuma. "Hey Takashi," he whispered to Kazuma, getting his attention and making him look at Kira. "You know her or something-?"

Sai was cut off as the room was rocked by what sounded like a massive explosion coming from the inside of the colony. Several items fell over as Kira, Kazuma, and Sai held onto a desk. Kuzzey, Miriallia, and Cagalli tried to brace themselves by holding on to anything while Tolle had fallen onto his back with the exo-suit still on him.

Once the shaking stopped everyone let go of what they were holding onto. "A meteoroid?!" Sai ask on instinct, trying to get a hold on what had just happened.

"It was a pretty damn big one, if it was!" Kazuma said getting up from chair, and walking over to Tolle who had fallen over in the massive quake. "You alright, Tolle?" he asked, as he got several parts of the exo-suit off Tolle with Kuzzey and Miriallia helping.

"I'm ok," Tolle said Kuzzey got the last piece off of his friend and helped him stand up, while Kira, Sai, and Cagalli waited for them by the entrance.

"Come on, let's go!" Sai shouted and waved to his friends as the building shook again. Kazuma, Miriallia, Tolle, and Kuzzey ran toward the entrance.

Once the group was together they ran down the hall to the main elevators and met five other students waiting for the elevator to come up. They waited a few second before the building shook once more. This time the power went out, meaning the elevators were no longer working.

Sai quickly looked around and found the door leading to the stair case. He quickly turned the emergency knob and opened the door to see several people heading up the stairs. "What's this all about?" he asked the people.

"I don't know," one of them answered and continued to go up the stairs.

"We are being attacked by ZAFT!" someone behind the first person answered, earning a light gasp from some of the teens. "Some of their mobile suits have entered the colony! You people better hurry too!" he finished and continued to walk up the stairs to the shelters.

'_This isn't good at all,' _Kazuma thought as his hand curled into a fist trying to keep his face straight. _'They must have found out about the G-weapons and want to capture th-.' _Kazuma was brought out of his thought as Cagalli gasped slightly, making him and Kira look at her. They saw her shift her gaze down the opposite hallway they had came from and started to run in that direction.

"Hey, wait!" Kazuma yelled towards Cagalli, but his shout has fallen on deaf ears as she continued to run away from the group. "Damn it!" he cursed under his breath as he gave chase with Kira following closely. Further down the hall way, another explosion racked the building, but this time they could see smoke coming out of the wall from the hole created from the explosion. A few seconds after the explosion the shockwave went passed the group, creating a strong wind.

"Kira! Takashi!" Tolle shouted at his friends from the doorway to the stairs.

"Go on without us! We'll catch up!" Kira shouted back as he and Kazuma continued to try to catch Cagalli. She ran into the smoke from the explosion with Kira and Kazuma in hot pursuit.

A minute later Kira managed to catch Cagalli and grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. Kazuma caught up with them. "What are you doing?" he asked, looking right at her face. "There is only a dead-end that way!" he finished, hoping to get Cagalli to turn around.

"Why are you two tailing me?" Cagalli questioned back as she yanked her arm out of Kira's grip and looked at them dead in the eyes. "You two better get out of here and hook up with your friends!" She finished before a feeling gale-force wind from another close explosion that had whipped up from behind Kira and Kazuma. The resulting wind was enough to cause the hat Cagalli was wearing to fly off of her head.

When it finally died down Kira managed to get a good look at Cagalli. "He was right…," he whispered under his breath.

Cagalli shot an angry look at Kira. "Yeah, what'd you think I was?" She asked sarcastically. "Go back now! There is something I need to check first," She told Kira before she noticed that Kazuma was gone. "Where did the other guy go…," she started, but was cut off by a slam, followed by a painful sounding grunt coming from behind her.

They both looked towards the sound to see a ZAFT solider wearing their standard green flight and space suit sitting on the ground against the wall where he hit. Kira and Cagalli saw him try to get up, but he was knocked down again by another ZAFT solider who had came flying out of the same hallway. Slammed into him, followed by another. The resulting crash against the wall knocked out the three soldiers and they landed in a heap.

"If you had kept on going by yourself, then those guys were ready to turn you into Swiss cheese," Kazuma said, dusting his hands off as he walked out of the hallway. He walked back to Cagalli and Kira who were now looking at him, stunned. "Besides, we can't go back anyway, the way is blocked," he finished, pointing down towards the hallway where the small group had come from.

"Let's see," Kira said, quickly regaining his composure from the shock. Took a quick glance around the area, trying to get his bearing. Kira recognized the four way stop where they were and grabbed Cagalli's wrist. "Here, this way!" he said, guiding the other two teens down the right hallway.

"Let go of me!" Cagalli protested as she was being dragged by Kira. Kazuma followed closely beside Cagalli as they ran towards the end of the hallway. "I never expected to get stuck here," she said in a low whisper only Kazuma heard, as her eyes began to water.

"That's karma for ya," Kazuma said, surprising Cagalli as she looked up at him. "But don't worry, we'll get through this," he finished giving Cagalli a reassuring smile who returned it.

"There are still shelters left in the factory district," Kira said as they neared the exit, making Kazuma and Cagalli return their gazes to the front.

When they finally reached the factory Cagalli and Kira ran up to the railing while Kazuma stayed back a few feet. Below them and in the factory there two trailers holding the Atlantic Federation's new prototype mobile suits. A firefight was raging in the middle of the two trailers between the Naturals of the A.F. and the Coordinators of ZAFT as both tried their best to complete their objectives.

Kazuma kept his face straight as the firefight increased in intensity. _'I knew it!' _he thought, paying close attention to the crossfire. _'ZAFT is after the G-weapons,' _he finished his thought as Kira spoke out.

"Wait," Kira said. He and Cagalli gripped the railing while he looked on in shock at the gun fight before he stared at the mobile suits. "Aren't those…," he started, leaving the sentence unfinished as he and Kazuma noticed one of the ZAFT soldiers pointing up at them and yelled at several of his comrades.

Cagalli stared in horror as her fears were confirmed as she watched the fight. She collapsed to her knees, still gripping the rail, her eyes beginning to water. "I knew it. The Earth Forces' new prototype mobile weapons," she said tears threatening to fall, oblivious that four ZAFT soldiers were now taking aim at the group. "Fa-!"

"GET DOWN!" Kazuma shouted, acting on instinct putting his right arm across Cagalli's chest and pulled her down to the ground. He was face down on the ground while Cagalli was looking up at the ceiling and away from railing. Kira hit the deck just in time as the sound of multiple rounds hit the railing and zip past their heads.

Once the shooting died down, Kazuma removed his arm from Cagalli, sat up in a kneeling position, and looked towards the other two teens. "Everyone alright?" he asked, as Kira raised to a crouched position and Cagalli rose to a sitting position.

Kira nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He stood back up as Kazuma helped Cagalli stand. "Come on, crying won't do you any good!" He finished as he grabbed onto Cagalli's wrist again and ran toward the shelter with Kazuma in tow.

When they reached the shelter's elevators, Kira looked up to see that two were completely full one still had the green light above it. Kazuma, Kira, and Cagalli walked up to the elevator in the middle and Kira pressed the intercomm button.

_"Is there still someone out there?"_ A voice said over the intercomm, sounding a bit desperate.

"Yes!" Kira said into the comm, a bit relieved that they can get out of this mess. "My friends and I need to get in, can you open the door?" he questioned before releasing the talk button.

_"How many are there with you?"_ the man asked.

"Three of us, please let us in!" Kira asked again.

_"We're filled to capacity,"_ the man on the other side of the intercom said, making Kira and Kazuma blink. _"There are thirty-seven shelters in the left block. Can't you make it there?"_

Kira looked over to his left to see the area battled scarred and the sounds of combat over head. He looked towards Kazuma questionably, hoping he could read his mind. Kazuma looked over toward the left block then back at Kira and nodded.

Kira redirected his attention back to the intercom. "Then please take one of my friends, she's a girl!" he said, as Kazuma cracked his knuckles.

A few seconds ticked by before they got an answer. _"Very well, sorry!"_ He replied as the doors opened up.

"Sorry about this," Kazuma said, making Cagalli look right at him. He then raised two fingers on his right hand and hit Cagalli quick and hard on the right side of her neck with the end of his two fingers.

Cagalli's body went numb after the strike. Though she was still conscious, she couldn't feel or move her body from the neck down. As she started to fall forward, Kazuma grabbed her around her chest from behind. He placed one hand underneath her knees and picked her up cradle-style. He then walked over to the door, gently place Cagalli down in the elevator, then got out and stood next to Kira.

"Don't worry," Kira reassured Cagalli as the doors shut in front of her. "We'll get on the other side. We'll be fine," he finished as Cagalli's tube went down into the shelter and the light above it went red.

Kazuma walked passed Kira and hit the button on the comm. "She had been hit on the head pretty hard by some falling debris," Kazuma lied as he felt a sudden chill in the air. "She won't be able to move for about 5 to 10 minutes, so she is going to need some help getting in," he finished releasing the button and taking two steps back.

_"Alright! We'll send someone to help her out. Good luck out there!"_ The man said before the comm went out.

Kira sighed in relief before he looked at Kazuma. He blinked when he noticed he had a slight scared look on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked, curiously.

"I don't know," Kazuma said flatly before he looked at Kira. "But I feel like I've just signed my own death warrant because I temporarily paralyzed that girl," he finished, as the cold chill subsided. Kazuma took a deep breath and exhaled before he looked directly at Kira. "So what now?" he asked.

"We have to head for the shelter on the left block," Kira replied, looking back at the scarred area.

"You do that," Kazuma said before he started to run towards the opposite end of where the shelter was.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kira questioned, making Kazuma stop and look back at him.

"There's a shuttle in the abandon part of the factory I can use," Kazuma yelled back. "I should be able to escape that way. I'll catch you planet-side," He finished as he ran into an elevator that lead deep into the colony. _'Right now I just hope it's there,' _he thought, pressing the button for the floor where the said shuttle was, leaving behind a confused Kira as he vanished from view.

* * *

**(3 minutes later)**

The elevator Kazuma was in finally came to a stop and opened the doors leading toward another hallway. The area was almost completely dark and had cob-webs. Kazuma ran out of the elevator, into the hallway, and towards the abandoned hangers underneath the Morgenrate complex. While he had been working on the GAT-X prototypes software awhile back, he had heard rumors of a shuttle in hanger X-25.

He approached a door and looked at the writing near the top which read, 'X-19'. "Not that one," he said quietly to himself as he continued to run down the hallway.

After a couple seconds he stopped in front of the entrance to hanger X-25. He pressed a button on the door's control panel, making it open. He walked into the hanger and pressed the 'lock' button on the opposite side which locked the door from the inside.

'_There,' _he thought as he started to turn around and walk down a catwalk. '_I should be safe no-' _he cut off his thoughts as he looked down the catwalk. His jaw droped in surprise. "That is NO shuttle……"

* * *

(sweats) Man, that was a fast update don't you agree? Don't expect the next one to be as fast thought, I was in the mood to continue into the next chapter. Please remember to review and keep those votes coming. 

So until next time, This is SPARTAN-251, Signing off... (_Click)_


	5. Suprise In The Hanger

1. Kira/Flay (6 votes)

2. Kira/Lacus (5 votes)

3. Yzak/Shiho (3 Votes)

4. Dearka/Miriallia (2 Votes)

5. Athrun/Lacus (1 Votes)

5. Athrun/Lunamaria (1 Votes)

5. Nicol/Meyrin (1 Votes)

5. Dearka/ an Astray Girl (1 Votes)

5. Natarle/OC (NOT KAZUMA) (1 Votes)

5. Flay/OC (NOT KAZUMA) (1 Votes)

5. Meer/OC (NOT KAZUMA) (1 Votes)

5. Lunamaria/OC (NOT KAZUMA) (1 Votes)

Here are the polls so far. Flay has finally taken the led as Kira's pairing with Yzak/Shiho in second, Dearka/Miriallia in third, and well you can tell what is in fourth place. This is the last chapter for those who haven't voted. If Kira/Flay and Kira/Lacus are tied again by the time I post the next chapter then it will be a love-triangle. Otherwise I will only take the one with the most votes.

Well anyways, with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or any of their machines that I may include in this story. Sebastian Connor who will appear in this story was created and owned by Storm Wolf77415. The only OCs that I own are members of the Sasaki family and only two machines I have created for this fic.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Comm Chatter or T.V." _

_**Sound Or Author's Note**_

**"AI talking"**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Suprise In The Hanger**

* * *

_**Time: Unknown**_

_**Date: 1/25/ 71 C.E.**_

_**Location: Abandon Hanger X-25**_

"That is NO shuttle" Kazuma whispered to himself as he walked towards the machine on the catwalk. It was definitely a mobile suit, standing around 19 meters from head to toe and looked eerily similar to the other G-weapons. It had a large shield with a long spike at the bottom connected on it's left arm, while on the right arm was a huge gun connected at the shoulder and extended all the way down to it's mid-shin. The gun had what looked like a turbine close to where the gun connected to the shoulder. On the lower part of the legs something similar to oversized intake vents on the outward parts of the legs. It also had two beam saber hilts coming out from behind the shoulder.

What got his attention the most was the paint job. It wasn't the usual grey colors like on the G-weapons when they had their Phase Shift armor off. This suit was mostly black and white with some gold and a light blue color in certain areas. He could see the optical sensors of the suit were a bright blue as well. _(1)_ _**(A/N: you MUST see the picture in order to understand fully on what it looks like)**_

'_What's a mobile suit like this doing in a dusty bug infested hanger like this?' _Kazuma thought as he walked up to where the cockpit doors are in the middle of the suit's torso and looked up at the suit. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the right side of the G-weapon's face; it had what looked like a scar painted over its right eye. _'Must be a personal touch someone put on,' _he thought as he walked up to the cockpit door and looked for the switch to open the doors.

"That's weird," he said aloud as he continued to search the door. "There's no switch to open the door," he finished, stepping back a few feet before he sighed.

'_No use using this thing if I can't get in,'_ Kazuma thought, as he walked back to where he came in. _'Maybe the other hangers have something I could use to get out of here,' _he finished while continuing to walk away from the suit.

Kazuma stopped in his tracks as he heard something behind him. Turned around, went into a low fighting stance, and looked at the suit again. He blinked as he saw the suit's cockpit doors open up in a four way split revealing the cockpit interior.

'_OK, that's eerie,' _he thought getting out of his fighting stance, cautiously walked back towards the suit's cockpit, and looked inside. The cockpit wasn't anything like it was inside the other G-weapons he had seen. It looked like a panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit. He had seen the prototypes for the cockpit, but didn't think they had been installed in into a suit yet. He also noticed there was a black flight-suit helmet and a pair of black gloves with grey streaks on it on the seat. The helmet was hanging on the chair's head rest and it seemed connected to the seats head rest. _(2)_

Kazuma slowly walked into the cockpit to get a better look at the helmet. When he got to the helmet, he grabbed it, and pulled it closer to him viewing the front of the helmet. _'What the?'_ he thought curiously as he got a closer look at the back of the helmet. From what he could tell there several wires in different sizes connecting the helmet to the head rest.

"Interesting," he said but was cut off at a weird sound coming from behind him. He quickly turned around to see the cockpit doors shut on him, sealing him in the cockpit of the mobile suit and blocking out all light.

'_Great… now I'm stuck in here,' _Kazuma thought, mentally kicking himself as he sat down in the chair, the helmet in hand, and sighed. "Might as well see if I can get this thing active," he said aloud as he turned the helmet around and placed it on his head. He was caught by surprise as the inside of the helmet inflated a little; making it fit snuggly on Kazuma's head.

"**Please state your name,"** Kazuma heard a very low male voice said from nowhere, making him look around the cockpit in confusion.

"Who's there?" Kazuma asked, still confused as to who asked for his name.

The panoramic screen flashed for a few seconds meaning it was turned on. Kazuma then saw the screen go black as numerous light green binary codes started to scrolling down the 360 degree screen. Soon after the codes appeared, an image of what looked like a large red sphere with four smaller red spheres encircling it, appeared in the middle of the large screen in front of Kazuma. **"In order for you to pilot this machine, you must give your name,"** it said, flashing as it talked, and the smaller spheres moved around the larger sphere.

"Uh… Ok," Kazuma said, a bit more confused that he's talking to a computer. "Takashi Yamato," he lied, giving the computer his fake name instead of his real name.

"**Searching…,"** It said as the colors of the binary codes changed colors from light green to a light blue, then back to its original color again. **"No match found. Please state your correct name."**

"Fine," Kazuma said, crossing his arms in frustration. "Kazuma Kurokawa Sasaki," he finished, stating his full name to the computer.

"**Searching…,"** it said as the colors changed again for a few seconds before it went back to the original. **"Match found,"** it said, bringing up Kazuma's old file up on the panoramic screen, right beside the spheres.

"**Kazuma Kurokawa Sasaki; Age: 17, Date of Birth: August 15****th****, Gender: Male, Genetic Race: Second Generation Coordinator, Hair color: Light Brown, Eye color: Light Blue, Status: Missing,"** the computer said, saying things on the file in order before stopping at 'Missing'. **"Due to the 'Missing' status, a DNA and Brain Wave test is required,"** It finished, closing the file on the large screen.

"Huh?" Kazuma asked even more confused as to how the computer is going to do the 'tests'. He then felt something lift up some of his hair in the helmet and yanked some strands off of his skull. "Ow!" he said in surprise, placing his right hand on the back of the helmet.

"**Analyzing," **It said, as the color of the binary code changed to a dark green for a few second before it changed back to the bright light green. **"DNA match confirmed, now beginning Brain Wave test," **It said, before the wires on the helmet grew taunt and pulled Kazuma's head into the head-rest.

"What the hell!" Kazuma yelled in surprise again, as a long C-shaped scanner paned over his face from right to left before it disappeared and the wires became slack again, allowing Kazuma to lean forward in the seat.

"**Analyzing," **The computer said. **"Match confirmed. DNA and Brain Wave test complete. Identity Confirmed. Greetings Kazuma, I am 'Orion', the Artificial Intelligence of this mobile suit,"** 'Orion' finally greeted Kazuma, after a couple minutes of being left in the dark.

"Alright, 'Orion'," Kazuma said, peeved that he was abused by a computer and crossing his arms. "I have some questions I want to ask you," he finished, looking right at the visual form of 'Orion'.

"**Very well, I shall answer any question to the best of my processing power,"** 'Orion' said, sounding very eager to answer Kazuma's questions for some reason.

"Ok, why is this suit here?" Kazuma asked narrowing his eyes, hoping to get some answers.

"**About four years ago, when the Atlantic Federation had gotten information about ZAFT's mobile suits, the GINN via spy network, had started a project to combat them if time of war had ever appeared. Known as the 'O' Project the A.F. started to capture as many blue-prints of ZAFT GINNs as they could. After two years of research and the discovery of new technologies and metals on Mars, the GAT-X025 Orion was created,"** 'Orion' said making Kazuma blink as he heard the name of the Mobile Suit.

'_The GAT-X025 Orion?' _Kazuma questioned in his thoughts, raising an eyebrow at the AI. _'I thought Admiral Halberton started the G-weapon project over a year ago, but why did this project stop?' _he questioned to himself.

"**However,"** 'Orion' continued, cutting of Kazuma's train of thought. **"Due to the large funding needed to continue the project, the A.F. cancelled the 'O' Project, placed the X025 and myself into this hanger, and transferred the remaining funds and research to Admiral Halberton's 'G-Series' mobile suits,"** he finished, unintentionally answering the question in Kazuma's head.

'_That explains how Halberton got the research from almost out of nowhere,' _Kazuma thought, his arms still crossed. "How big was the price tag?" he asked, curious as to how much the project cost.

"**Calculating…,"** 'Orion' said, trying to figure out the sum of the project. **"The remaining funds were enough to complete the other 'G-Series' prototypes, the mobile suit carrier called the 'Archangel' and still be 300 trillion earth dollars under budget,"** he finished making Kazuma give a low, but very long, whistle in amazement.

"That's a lot of zeros," Kazuma said before he heard an explosion even through the suit. "What was that?" he asked on instinct looking around the cockpit, trying to figure out where that explosion came from.

"**It appears as though the Morgenroete research and factory has been destroyed via bombs planted in key locations,"** 'Orion' answered calmly, making Kazuma look at 'him'. **"We may only have a couple minutes before the hangers go as well,"** he finished flatly as Kazuma strapped himself into the chair.

"Was an OS installed before the project was cancelled?" Kazuma asked again, finishing putting the belt on and slipping on the gloves he had found earlier.

"**Negative, because the X025 never made it to the testing phase, so an OS was never installed,"** 'Orion' replied making Kazuma curse under his breath as he searched for the button to extend the keyboard.

"Where's the switch to extend the keyboard?" Kazuma question as he continued to search the main console in front of him.

"**One moment please,"** 'Orion' requested.

Kazuma leaned back into his chair as he heard something open up on both sides of the chair. He then saw two projectors on either side move up and lined each other up above Kazuma's lap. There was a flash that lasted a few seconds before Kazuma saw the bright orange holographic form of a keyboard in front of him. "A Holo-keyboard?" he asked aloud as multiple blank screens popped up on the panoramic and console screens. "Now that's new," Kazuma said as he started working on creating Orion's OS at a lightning pace from the ground up. "How do we remove the braces that are holding us down?" he asked, not looking up from the screens as he worked.

"**I am able control the suit it self if needed, but it is against protocol and my programming to use the weapons,"** 'Orion' informed. **"However, the suit is running on a minor Heliopolis power conduit while the suit's generator is inactive, so I cannot move,"** he finished, making Kazuma freeze in his work when he heard Orion say the word 'Generator'.

"What do you mean generator?" Kazuma asked, very confused as to what Orion said before he continued. "The other G-weapons use batteries and not generators because they can't supply enough power to operate the electronics," he finished giving his reason.

"**The X025 has an experimental high-energy cryogenic power generator to operate as its main power source,"** 'Orion' said, as he noticed Kazuma started to work again. **"When you have finished with the OS, I should be able to activate the generator."**

"Alright, I'm done," Kazuma said, hitting the 'enter' key, making the Holo-keyboard disappear, and the projectors go back inside the seat.

"**Upload of OS confirmed, now initializing start-up sequences,"** 'Orion' confirmed, as his form and the binary codes disappeared from the panoramic screen, making the cockpit go pitch-black as Kazuma lowered the helmet's visor. The monitors on the console came to life one at a time from left to right before the panoramic screen also turned on, giving Kazuma a 360 degree view of the hanger.

Kazuma took a quick glance around the hanger to get a good idea of its condition. Ahead of the Orion were the hanger doors that led to either the exterior to the colony or the interior. The place was starting to fall apart, support beams and major conduits were coming off the ceiling and walls. _'The start-up sequence better hurry up, otherwise were sunk,'_ Kazuma thought before he noticed something on the main console screen in front of him.

'_An acronym?'_ he thought raising an eyebrow before he leaned in closer to see the words better. "General Unification of Neuro-link Drive with Artificial intelligence Module," he read the words on the screen aloud, leaning back into his chair. He remembered seeing something similar to the X025's acronym in the other G-weapons, the capital letters always spelled out 'Gundam'.

"**Generator active, no abnormalities detected,"** 'Orion' said, as the catwalk in front of the X025's cockpit doors split into to two sections, became horizontal to the maintenance rack as they split apart, away from the Orion. **"Systems all green, the GAT-X025 Orion is ready for launch,"** the AI finished, as Kazuma gripped the controls and placed his feet on the foot pedals.

"Right, open the hanger doors if you can so we can get out of here before this whole place goes," Kazuma ordered, disconnecting the minor power conduit linking Orion to the colony and making the Orion take it's first steps towards the exit.

"**Affirmative, it will only take me a few milliseconds to hack into the system,"** 'Orion' replied, making Kazuma smirk as the hanger doors opened and the Orion walked into a VERY long exit runway that was large enough for the suit to make it through to the other end. **"However, if we run towards the end we will not make it to the colony interior in time,"** he finished making Kazuma cock an eyebrow at what the AI was saying.

"Then how do you suggest we get there?" Kazuma asked sarcastically.

"**Activating 'Centari' Hover System,"** 'Orion' said, making Kazuma blink as the X025 came to a stop and the Hanger doors closed behind the suit.

"Hover Syste-?" Kazuma tried to question but was cut off as he felt the Orion jerk upwards before it stopped, making Kazuma look over and downward over the right arm of the Cockpit's seat. He couldn't see much because of the Orion's torso, but he could see some dust getting blown away near the feet as well as some electrical discharge coming from the feet again and connecting to the ground around it.

"Huh, that's a neat trick," Kazuma said, straightening his back up right again and looking forward. "Remind me to ask you how that system works," he finished, putting aside his amazement for now.

"**Affirmative, may I suggest you sit up straight when the system is active,"** 'Orion' warned, not wanting his new pilot to get injured. **"The X025 has a bit of a high acceleration,"** he finished, hacking into Heliopolis's systems and opening the doors at the very end of the tunnel runway.

"Right, lets get out of here," Kazuma said, pushing the throttle forward to the halfway mark, activating the Orion's main thrusters and making it go from 0 k/ph to 160 k/ph (100mph) in less than a second. "WHOA!!!!" he yelled in surprise, before seeing the speed indicator stop and continued at a steady pace of 232 k/ph (144 mph). After a few seconds, a huge explosion was heard from behind the speeding machine.

Kazuma took a quick look behind him to see where the explosion came from. He saw the hanger they were in had detonated and now the tunnel they were speeding down was also detonating in one big chain reaction. "Crap!" he said surprised, as the explosions came closer. Kazuma look forward again and moved the throttle to max, increasing the suit's speed to 465 k/ph (288 mph).

"**We should be able to see the exit soon,"** 'Orion' informed, as a tunnel seem to elevate a few degrees up and a light at the very end of the tunnel was now visible to Kazuma, making him blink trying to adjust his eyes to the bright light.

"Usually I wouldn't head for the light at the end of the tunnel," Kazuma started, looking over his right shoulder again, seeing the chain reaction explosions coming closer to the Orion. "But given the circumstances I would prefer not getting blown up," he joked, looking forward again as the tunnel opening become larger as they got closer.

A few seconds after the joke, the Orion finally shot out of the tunnel's exit going full speed and into the colony's interior as the tunnel finally exploded in one great ball of fire behind the suit. Once the Orion had a good distance between it and the tunnel Kazuma slowed the Orion down to 1/4th speed, turned the suit 180 degrees so it was facing the tunnel's exit, and then using its main thrusters to slow the X025 to a stop, the hovering system still on.

Kazuma sighed in relief. "Where are we now, 'Orion'?" he asked looking around the screens, noticing some familiar places that might help figure out as to where they might be.

"**About 15 km southwest of the Morgenroete factory,"** 'Orion' said before he stopped and noticed something over the comm. **"It appears one of my descendents, the X105 Strike, has escape capture and is now battling a ZAFT GINN,"** he finished, as Kazuma raise an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" Kazuma asked, curious as to how the AI got the info.

"**I am monitoring ZAFT's communications network as we speak,"** 'Orion' replied, making Kazuma whistle, amazed at how much 'Orion' can do. **"If you would like, I can put the conversation on speaker,"** he suggested, earning a nod from Kazuma.

"Do it," Kazuma ordered, as the voices of ZAFT's communications network came up.

* * *

_"Alright, I'll capture this machine. You go ahead and get yours out of here."_

_"You aren't starting the party with out me, are you Miguel?" _

_"Zack? What are you doing here?" _

_"Commander Creuset sent me here to help you out if you have trouble. So until you need help, I'll just sit back and watch. You can handle a natural trying to pilot a mobile suit just fine without me." _

_"Thanks for the vote of confidence."_

* * *

Kazuma smirked. "Is there anything you can't do 'Orion'?" Kazuma said, leaning back in the chair as the comm was turned off by the said AI.

"**As I stated before, I cannot use the X025's weap-,"** "'Orion' stopped mid sentence by Kazuma raising his right hand.

"It was a complement," Kazuma said flatly, putting his hand back on the control. "I'm saying, 'You are very helpful and I'm amazed by how much you can do'," he finished, hoping the AI understood him that time.

"**Oh…. Thank you,"** 'Orion' said, unsure how to react to the situation. **"What course of action should we take?"** he asked, making Kazuma's head look down to the ground and go into deep thought.

"Let help the Strike out," Kazuma said, raising his head up high. "Where are they now?" he asked, looking around on the panoramic screen trying to see signs of a mobile suit fight.

"**One moment, please,"** 'Orion' requested, calculating and trying to determine where the three suits are. **"The Strike is 22 km west northwest of our position,"** he informed his pilot.

"Let's go," Kazuma said as he moved the Orion towards the Strike at full speed.

* * *

(1) GAT-X025 Orion picture: i127(Dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/p151/SPARTAN-251/GAT-X025OrionComplete(dot)png 

(2) Orion's Cockpit Image: (ww)w(dot)mahq(dot)net/Mecha/gundam/0083/lineart/rx-78gp03s-cockpit(dot)jpg

* * *

Man that was a hectic weekend. This chapter would have been up sooner but my computer went on the fritz and I had to set my computer back to factory settings. Luckly, I knew some people that could save the data on it, so everything worked out fine, accept my internet padges keep on jumping as i try to scroll down or up. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as i can. 

So until next time, This is SPARTAN-25, signing off...(_Click_)


	6. Through The Fire!

**_(Final Tally of Votes!)_**

1. Kira/Lacus (9 votes)

2. Kira/Flay (8 votes)

3. Yzak/Shiho (5 Votes)

4. Dearka/Miriallia (5 Votes)

5. Athrun/Lunamaria (3 Votes)

5. Nicol/Meyrin (2 Votes)

5. Natarle/OC (NOT KAZUMA) (2 Votes)

5. Athrun/Lacus (2 Votes)

5. Dearka/ an Astray Girl (1 Votes)

5. Flay/OC (NOT KAZUMA) (1 Votes)

5. Meer/OC (NOT KAZUMA) (1 Votes)

5. Lunamaria/OC (NOT KAZUMA) (1 Votes)

5. Kira/Meer (before her transformation into the fake lacus) (1 Votes)

That's the end of the polls. Lacus is the winner for Kiras heart, with Dearka/Mirin second, Yzak/Shiho in third, and Athrun/Lunamaria in fourth. I will try to get Luna and Shiho into the story sometime but it way require time in how to get them in, however there is a chance they may never get in if I can't think of a way. I would also like to say thank you to all those who have voted.

Well anyways, with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or any of their machines that I may include in this story. Sebastian Connor who will appear in this story was created and owned by Storm Wolf77415. The only OCs that I own are members of the Sasaki family and one machine I have created.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**Sound**_

**"AI Talking"**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Through The Fire!**

* * *

_**Time: **__**: 11:42 AM**_

_**Date: 1/25/ 71 C.E.**_

_**Location: Outside of the Destroyed Mobile Suit Factory**_

"AAAHHH!" Miguel yelled in surprise as his ZGMF-1017 GINN was rammed in the torso by the Strike with its right shoulder. The hit sent Miguel flying backwards a few meters before landing flat on his back and skidding across the pavement, leaving a very long ditch from where the suit landed and where it stopped.

_"That looked like it hurt,"_ Zack commented over the comm, standing on the sideline behind Miguel's GINN as it strained to stand back up right as some of the rubble that managed to stick on suit slide off. _"If you get sent flying again, I'm helping out,"_ he warned as Miguel's GINN was now standing fully and as its pilot gave the Strike a death glare.

"Damn," Miguel cursed under his breath, as his suit went into a crouch, activated its main thrusters, and launched towards the Strike again. Along the way towards the Strike he saw it straighten up, and fired the 'Igelstellungs' vulcan guns mounted on each side of the Gundam's head, peppering his GINN enough to lose momentum and stumble a few steps. "Not this time!" he yelled, starting up the thrusters again and continued towards his target. He let lose a mighty upward slash, trying to cut the Strike from it's left hip up to it's right shoulder. But the Strike leaned back a little bit, making the slash miss it's target. It then curled its right hand into a fist, reeled back, and threw a right hook at the GINN. The punch hit the opposing suit right in the face and had enough force behind it to send Miguel flying again, but this time passing Zack's GINN and slamming right on a building.

_"That's It, I'm helping,"_ Zack said, equipping his GINN's MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machine gun to it's back, pulling out a MA-M3 heavy sword from it's left hip, and ran towards the Strike at full speed.

The Strike went into a crouched position and tried to use sweep the incoming GINN's feet off with it's right leg. But the GINN jumped upwards, avoiding the kick, and switched the grip on his sword so now the blade was facing down to the ground. _"Gotcha ya now!"_ he yelled, intent on stabbing the Strike from above, as his suit continued to descend towards the colony's ground.

_"Knock, knock!"_ someone yelled on the comm, as another mobile suit slammed into the left side of Zack's GINN while it was still in mid-air with surprising speed. The amount of force behind the ram sent the GINN right through a ten story building as the other suit landed on the ground in a crouch, using it's feet as anchors to try and stop the speeding machine as it slid to a stop.

* * *

**(Inside the cockpit of the new suit)**

"**That seemed rather unpleasant,"** 'Orion' said, analyzing the damage the flying GINN made.

"You can say that again," Kazuma said, standing the Orion back up from the crouch position and quickly scanned the area. He noticed the Strike behind him was looking towards the Orion as another GINN in front of the Strike was trying to pry itself off of a building it had landed on. However, what got his attention the most was seeing Tolle, Miriallia, Sai, and Kuzzey behind the Strike, running for cover making Kazuma's eyes widen in shock. "Why aren't those guy's in the shelters?" he questioned aloud.

_"DIE NATURAL!"_ Kazuma heard over the comm, making him look towards the GINN he had sent through a building. It now in the air again with it's sword ready to deliver a death blow via downward slash. Kazuma tried to dodge right from the attack but the sword hit it's mark on the Orion's left shoulder, making sparks fly in almost every direction, however it didn't cut through the suit. Kazuma heard cracking noise coming from the hit. He looked towards the hit, thinking it was the Armor cracking; only to find out it was the sword that was making the noise as cracks.

"What the-?" Kazuma stopped mid-sentence as he saw the GINN's sword break into two pieces, making Kazuma's and Zack's mind go blank from shock as the GINN landed in a crouch position right beside the Orion.

"**It seems the Teridium armor has passed the live combat test,"** 'Orion' said, making Kazuma snap out of his confusion and raise an eyebrow.

"'Teridium'?" Kazuma asked curiously, making the Orion knee the GINN in the jaw with it's right knee, sending it upwards a bit before he switched the grip on the Orion's shield in it's left hand, using the end of the shield as brass knuckles, reeled back and hit the GINN in the stomach sending the suit flying into the same building it had landed before hand, making it collapse on top of it.

"**I shall explain when we are no longer in combat. Beginning threat analyses,"** 'Orion' replied as the GINN rose up from the rubble. A grid appeared on the on the screen covering the GINN's picture, while a lined crosshair went over key locations on the suit before the suit's stats appeared on the right said of the suit's image. **"Type: ZGMF-1017 GINN, Phase Shift Armor: none, Armaments: ****MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machine gun and MA-M3 Heavy Sword (destroyed), Threat level: None,"** the AI finished, as the grid and the crosshair on the GINN picture disappeared, while he turned off the stat.

"Doesn't surprise me, those things are almost obsolete by now," Kazuma said, pressing several buttons on the main console in front of him, searching for what kind of weapons the X025 has. "What kind of weapons does the Orion have?" he asked, switching the Orion's grip on it's shield back to the way it was.

"**The X025 has two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS mounted on the head, with a H.E.M.P.A.C. offensive system mounted on it's right arm,"** 'Orion' started, as the GINN in front of the X025 finally stood up, threw the ruined sword away, pulled out its assault machine gun from behind its hip, and aimed at the Orion. **"Optional armaments is the 'Omicron' offensive/defensive anti-beam shield,"** he finished, as Kazuma activated the suit's hover system and started to strafe left, avoiding the incoming fire from the GINN. The Orion went around a building that was close to the Orion and stopped behind it, using it as some cover as the hover system deactivated.

"What does H.E.M.P.A.C. stand for?" Kazuma questioned, noticing the GINN in front of the Strike had finally pried it self off of the building, placed it's sword back on it's hip, and pulled out it's assault machine gun. The GINN fired several shots at the Strike, two of which hit the suit's left hip and right shoulder before it activated its main thrusters, making it shoot up while the GINN gave chase by firing it's main thrusters and shot upwards after the Strike.

"**H.E.M.P.A.C. stands for 'High-Energy Multi-Phase Assault Cannon',"** 'Orion answered, pulling up the 'Omicron' Anti-beam shield's weapons on to panoramic screen as well, just in case Kazuma wanted to see it. **"The H.E.M.P.A.C has three phases each with different functions. Which one would you like to use?"** he asked, as Kazuma looked at the 'Omicron's weapons and taking notice of its armaments. There was a Type-80 Beam Spear, 'Draco' Grappling Anchor, and a 'Gemini' 76mm Armor Piercing Pile Bunker installed at the bottom of the shield.

"Set it for medium if there is one," Kazuma ordered, noticing the opposing GINN had stopped firing. He quickly activated the hover system again, moved out of his cover, and moved forward, towards the GINN at top speed. The enemy suit was reloading it assault machine gun when it noticed the Orion was heading straight for it, once the gun was reloaded, it aimed at the incoming suit and started to fire sporadically on fully automatic at the Orion. Kazuma made the X025 duck under the incoming fire and brought the 'Omicron' offensive/defensive anti-beam shield across the Orion's torso, the face of the shield facing upward. When the Orion was close enough to the GINN he activated the 'Omicron's beam spear, making the bottom of the shield release a long wide blade of energy and quickly sliced the GINN right at the waist. However due to the weight of the torso, the top half didn't fly off but stayed connected to it's lower half.

But Kazuma wasn't done yet, he moved the Orion a little to the right so he would go passed the severely damaged GINN. He then turned off the Hover system on the Orion's right foot, making it hit the concert, making the Orion turn on a dime. When Kazuma turned off the Hover system on the left foot, he was now facing the GINN's back, the H.E.M.P.A.C. aimed directly at its back. He fired at point-blank range, making a green beam of high-energy explode out from the GINN's chest, taking out a lot of vital systems as the top half and bottom half became to separate pieces as they both fell to the ground before erupting into a great big ball of flame.

"That's that," Kazuma said, deactivating the 'Omicron's beam spear and lowering the large gun down to the Orion's side.

_"No, don't do it here!"_ Kazuma heard over the comm, making him look towards the Strike's fight as it was running horizontally from the GINN with it's one 'Armor Schneider' combat knife in each hand.

"Kira?" Kazuma questioned, as the Strike turned 90 degrees and shot towards his opponent at full speed.

_"Stop it!"_ Kira yelled, quickly turning right and then stopping Strike in front of the GINN as it tried to hit it with it's assault machine gun. The GINN tried to shoot the X105 at point-blank, but it ducked just time to let the shots pass harmlessly over the Strike's left shoulder. Kira used the combat knife in it's left hand, stabbed the GINN's rifle arm right in the shoulder joint, then used the knife in the right hand and also stabbed the GINN's neck, rendering the suit useless as the right arm became limp.

Kazuma noticed the GINN's cockpit hatch pop open, allowing the pilot of the GINN to escape with it's jetpack. _'That's not good!'_ he thought knowing what would happened next as the suit self-destructed in front of the Strike, making it lose its balance and start to fall backwards from the blast.

Thinking quickly, Kazuma turned the Orion to the Strike, raised the end of the Shield so it was pointing towards the falling suit. The long spike at the end of the shield retracted completely so that it was now fully inside the shield as claws at the side of the shield's butt opened up wide allowing the main two pronged claw of an anchor to come out come completely . The anchor flew out of the shield at high-speeds as two thick cables connecting to the anchor to the shield followed the grappler towards the Strike. The grappling Anchor hit the X105 on the upper torso, making it clap around the suit as the wires grew taunt as Kazuma dug the Orion's heels into the ground so now it was holding the Strike firmly, stopping it's fall. _"Kira, is that you?"_ Kazuma asked over the comm. as he reeled in the Strike slowly so it could get back to it's feet from it's leaning position.

_"Kazuma?"_ Kira asked, as the Strike was now back on it's two feet, making Kazuma release the Strike from the grappling anchor and reeled it in completely so the shield was now back to it's original state.

_"You were expecting Optimus Prime?"_ Kazuma joked as he lowered the shield to the Orion's side and made the suit start walking towards the Strike.

_"Why are you in a mobile suit?"_ Kira asked when the Orion stopped in front of the Strike with the confused Kira inside. _"I thought you went to an abandon hanger to get a shuttle,"_ he finished, linking a video to the Orion.

_"That's what I thought as well,"_ Kazuma said, making Kira blink in even more confusion. _"I was just as surprised as you are when I found this suit,"_ he finished.

"**I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation with the pilot of the Strike,"** 'Orion' apologies, as Kira look over the comm and sensors for another suit. **"But I suggest we move to a safer location before reinforcements come,"** he finished, making Kira look at Kazuma questioningly.

_"I'll explain later,"_ Kazuma said, before Kira had a chance to ask the question on his mind. _"Let's get Tolle, Mir, Kuzzey, and Sai out of danger first."_

**

* * *

**

**Outside The Space Colony**

"Ugh… can't we do something about this difference in battle strength!" said the pilot known as Mu La Flaga as he detached the wired guided gunbarrels and fired at the GINN, destroying its gun.

Once the GINN's gun was destroyed, it pulled out a GINN sword and started to fly to Mu's Moebius Zero, but Mu let loose a fury of bullets from his linear gun and gunbarrels, blowing the GINN's right arm off. Once its arm was blow off it made a hasty retreat back to the Vesalius.

**

* * *

**

****

**On Board the Vesalius **

"Olor's suit's been heavily damaged. He's making an emergency return," said one of the officers on the Vesalius's bridge.

"Firefighting unit to B-Deck," said another officer, manning the fire-control center.

"Olor's been hit?" Fredrik said wondering if Olor is loosing his touch. "In a simple battle like this?" he finished, looking towards the fight between Mu's Mobius Zero and another GINN.

"From the looks of it, there appears to be a rather annoying fly buzzing around," Rau said making out the situation in his usual calm demeanor.

_"Laser beacon from both Miguel Alman and Zack Barbossa received. It's an emergency!"_ some one said over the inter comm. _"Wait, Zack's GINN has been destroyed!"_ the voice finished almost in shock that a GINN was destroyed.

"If that machine is working well enough to take out Miguel and Zack's unit…," Rau said getting out of his chair heading for the back of the bridge. "All the more reason why we can't ignore the last one," he finished going through the door and towards the hanger.

* * *

**With the X105 Strike and X025 Orion**

Murrue Ramius was regaining consciousness from the explosion after the brief fight with a GINN. She slowly opened her eye and looked to her right to see a girl with light brown hair and light blue green eyes and wearing an orange dress. The girl was busy patching up the bullet wound Murrue had received just before she had knocked the teen civilian that was near her into the Strike's cockpit.

Miriallia saw her Ramius's eyes open and looking at her curiously. "I see you're awake now," she said putting on a warm smile before looking up to where Kira was, standing next to Sai, while Kazuma was to his left. Kuzzey was looking inside the cockpit of the Orion as Tolle was inside the cockpit. "Hey Kira, she's up," she said making the coordinator look towards her and start walking towards her and Murrue.

Ramius turned her head to the left but got instantly dizzy. She instinctively placed her right hand on her forehead; forgetting it was wounded before she felt a sharp sting in her right arm.

"You better stay still just in case," Kira said a bit worried as he saw Murrue move around and kneeled to her side. "I also want to apologize; I got carried away in there," he said looking a bit guilty, as Miriallia returned to the two with a bottle of water in her hand.

"Care for some water?" Miriallia asked, sitting next to Murrue and holding out the bottle to her.

Ramius looked at Miriallia. "Thank you," she said as Kira helped her up to a sitting position, taking the bottle Miriallia offered her in her left hand, and took several gulps.

"These so called 'Gundams' are awesome!!" Tolle shouted excitedly from inside the cockpit of the Strike, making Mir, Murrue, and Kira look towards the Strike and Orion.

Ramius stop drinking and turned to her left again to see both the Strike and the Orion kneeling side by side while the Orion's shield was laying down next to the suit to it's left. She was very surprised to see the Orion wasn't in its hanger to say the least. Murrue had seen one or two of the Orion's research files, but most of it was incomplete because someone tried to hide it. So seeing it was a shock.

"Guys, stop playing around with them," Sai pleaded to his friends near the suits.

"Let them play with them Sai," Kazuma said, crossing his arms, looking up at the Strike. "Besides, Kira and I locked the systems, so he can't move them if he wanted to," he finished, making Sai sigh.

"So why did the other mobile suit turned grey while this one still has it's color?" Kuzzey asked, climbing off the Orion and walking towards the Strike, curious about both of them, as Tolle climbed out of the Strike's cockpit.

"Maybe this one is out of power," Tolle said, looking down at his friends.

"Step away from those machines!" Murrue shouted making everyone look towards her as she pulling out her pistol and fired a warning shot at the Strike's cockpit. The bullet pinged off of the suit's armor, making Tolle instinctively duck. Ramius still had her pistol leveled at the teen when she stood up and started to walk towards the mobile suits.

"What do you think you are doing? Please stop." Kira said, running up to Murrue side and stopped next to her. "That guy help carried you out of the suit when you were unconscious!" he pleaded to her, only to be staring down Murrue's pistol barrel.

"I'm grateful that you saved me, but those things are a top military secret! It's not something civilians should be allowed to touch thoughtlessly!" Murrue explained, while Kazuma, Sai, Kuzzey, and Tolle walked towards her, stopping near Murrue as Kira was giving her an 'I can't believe you look'.

"Give me a break!" Tolle said under his breath to the three guys next to him. "You had Kira piloting it only a moment ago," he finished, making Murrue level her pistol towards the four guys and Tolle raising his hands up in front of himself defensively.

"All of you over there," Murrue ordered, motioning with her gun towards Kira and Miriallia as the four followed the order, walked towards Kira, and stopped next to him. "Your names, one at a time," she said, holding the pistol towards the teens.

"My name is Sai Argyle."

"I'm Kuzzey Buskirk."

"M-My name is Tolle Koenig."

"I'm Miriallia Haw."

Kira just stood there not saying anything, same as Kazuma, who was glaring at Murrue, debating on something. "Kira Yamato," he replied before noticing the serious look on his face. _'Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?'_ Kira thought to himself before taking a quick glance towards the suits behind Murrue. He blinked in curiosity as he saw the Orion's eyes flash, changing from a light blue to a dark red-orange color. _'That's weird,'_ he thought, returning his gaze to Murrue.

Murrue gestured with her gun towards Kazuma to continue as she narrowed her eyes at him. She remembered seeing him in the research facility working on the G-weapons OS programming. '_I'll have to have a talk with him when I get the chance,'_ she thought, making a mental note.

'There is no turning back,' Kazuma thought as he straighten his back and held his head up high before taking a deep breath and sighed. "Kazuma Kurokawa Sasaki," he said, making his friends and Murrue, besides Kira, look at him like he was crazy.

"Sasaki?" Murrue asked out of instinct, a bit surprised.

"What are you talking about Takashi?" Sai said, not believing what Kazuma said.

"It's true guys," Kira said unphased by Kazuma's declaration while, the group besides Kazuma looked at him for an explanation. "We did a DNA and Brain wave test when my family found him on the colony. The test came out positive," he finished, making the group look at Kazuma in disbelief.

Murrue was the first to regain from the shock. "And my name is Murrue Ramius, an Earth Alliance officer," Murrue started, regaining the teens attention. "It is my unfortunate duty that I can not allow any of you to leave," she finished, making the teens in front of her gasp in disbelief.

"What?" they asked in unison, besides Kazuma.

"Regardless of how it happened…" Murrue started, "the fact is that you have seen a top military project. Until I can reach the appropriate authorities, who will then determine how the situation is to be handled, you have no choice but to stay with me at all times," she finished hoping the teens would comply with what she said.

"Your kidding!" Kuzzey said surprised.

"Are you out of your mind?" Tolle asked her surprised and outraged. "That's the biggest joke of all!"

"You'll do as I say!" Murrue demanded.

"In case you haven't noticed were citizens of Heliopolis!" Sai said forgetting that Oabobiti isn't a citizen. "So were neutral. We have nothing to do with the military!" he finished his short speech, not wanting to get involved in the war.

"He's right!" Kuzzey agreed, supporting his friend declaration.

"Yeah, I mean, what are the Earth Forces doing in Heliopolis in the first place? It doesn't make any sense," Tolle asked a bit furious, trying to make sense of the situation.

Any further conversations were cut off when Murrue fired off three rounds into the air gaining everyone's attention again and stopping their out bursts in their tracks. "Quiet down! None of you understand anything!" she ordered again as she leveled her pistol back at the teens.

"You keep insisting you're neutral and have nothing to do with me, but can you really distance yourselves from what's happening! You don't really believe that, do you?" Murrue continued in a harsh tone. "The Earth Forces' most valued secrets were here and you people have seen them." She paused letting the information sink in before continuing, "That is the reality, so you just have to deal with it."

"A little harsh wouldn't you say?" Sai asked.

"That's just how war is Sai," Kazuma said, not taking his eyes off of Murrue, noticing the Orion started to move on it's own by straightening its back up.

Murrue heard the sound of machinery moving from behind her, making her look out of the corner of her eyes towards the mobile suits. Her eyes widen as she saw the head of the Orion turned so it was now looking directly at her before she gasped; now looking down the Orion's H.E.M.P.A.C. _'Did someone…?'_ she thought before noticing the Cockpit doors were opened, revealing no one was inside the suit.

"**Please discontinue your actions and drop your weapon,"** 'Orion' said over the suit's outer speaker, surprising not only Murrue, but the rest of the group except Kazuma. **"If you should continue your actions towards my pilot, meatbag, then I will have no choice but to execute combat protocols,"** the AI finished in a serious tone, leaving most of the teens speechless.

"D-did that Mobile Suit just talk?" Kuzzey asked the question on almost everyone's mind, looking right at the Orion, eyes wide in shock.

'_Nice bluff,'_ Kazuma thought putting his hands into his coat pockets, narrowing his eyes at his suit's antics. "Better do as 'he' says, he's not one to kid from what I can tell," he said, fuelling the fire that 'Orion' started.

Murrue did what 'Orion' said to do; she dropped her gun to the ground, and raised her hands up into the air in defeat.

"Nice job 'Orion'," Kazuma said, walking up to Murrue, picking up the pistol from the ground, and removed the cartridge as well as the bullet in the chamber of the gun. "However, no matter how much I dislike it, we have to work together in order to get out of here alive," he finished, holding out the pistols hand grip towards Murrue, who took it in her right hand.

* * *

That was a long chapter, I hope you guys liked the fight scene because I had fun writing it.

So until next time, This is SPARTAN-251, sighning off...(_Click_)


	7. Mandalore

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or any of their machines that I may include in this story. Sebastian Connor who will appear in this story was created and owned by Storm Wolf77415. The only OCs that I own are members of the Sasaki family and one machine I have created.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Comm Chatter or T.V."_

_**Sound**_

"**AI Talking"**_**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mandalore**

_The Flames of Hatred Scorch The Skies, Igniting Gaia's Funeral Pyre…_

_Admits The Blue Skies, A Link From Past to Future. The Sheltering Wings Of The Protector._

* * *

_**Time: 12:15 PM**_

_**Date: 1/25/ 71 C.E.**_

_**Location: Abandon Construction Lot (25km away from Morgenroete Mobile Suit Factory)**_

"Ok 'Orion', spill it," Kazuma said, sitting in the X025's cockpit chair with the doors shut and looking at 'Orion's form on the large panoramic screen. "Explain why that GINN's sword didn't cut through the armor of the X025?" he asked, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"**Very well,"** 'Orion' started, unphased by his pilot's serious tone. **"What do you know of the metal called 'Teridium'?"** He asked his own question, making Kazuma lean back in his chair.

"From what I heard," Kazuma started, going into deep thought trying to remember what he had heard about the metal. "It was a metal discovered on Mars over seven years ago. What about it?" he finished, wondering what 'Orion' was getting to.

"**Teridium is a highly dense metal, superior to Diamonds due to it's molecular structure,"** 'Orion' started, making Kazuma blink before he continued. **"To understand the molecular structure better, it is very similar to how a cotton fabric is woven and overlapped in multiple directions. This makes the metal impervious to conventional weapons such as explosives, solid projectiles, and the GINN's sword. So far, the only thing that can pierce Teridium alloy is beam and laser weaponry and/or a Teridium sword,"** he finished.

"Why didn't the Atlantic Federation just use the Teridium for the G-weapon's armor?" Kazuma asked curiously, wondering why the A.F. didn't use the alloy instead of Phase Shift.

"**One of the drawbacks to the alloy is that it has only one, very small, known source which is deep inside Olympus Mons,"** 'Orion' said, getting more of Kazuma's attention. **"It is also notoriously hard to work with because of its near indestructibility and is extremely difficult to mine, resulting in trillions of dollars being spent,"** the AI finished, waiting for any other questions from his pilot.

"So the Phase-Shift armor on the G-weapons were based off of the metal?" Kazuma asked, tilting his head to his left.

"**Correct, Phase-Shift was developed by Atlantic Federation scientists, based on small samples of Teridium, for a more economical means," **'Orion' replied, making Kazuma straight his line of sight. "**Phase-Shift works by using a magnetic and electrical field throughout the armor's molecular structure. This field disrupts kinetic energy similar to Teridium's Molecular structure. However, this method drains the onboard battery of the suit considerably, limiting it's operation time,"** he finally finished before he continued to monitor ZAFT's communications.

"Why am I not surprised," Kazuma said in response, putting the back of his head on the seat's headrest and looked up towards the ceiling. "The E.F. do have their moments from time to time," he finished. The binary codes along the panoramic screen flashed to a white color for a few seconds before it reverted back to it's usual bright green, catching Kazuma's attention again.

"**We are being hailed by the Strike's pilot,"** 'Orion' said, making Kazuma uncross his arms and close his eyes.

"His name is Kira 'Orion'. Please call him by his name," Kazuma said, flatly as he pressed two buttons on the main console, making a picture of Kira pop up besides 'Orion's main image. "Did you make contact with anybody?" he asked, wondering if anybody had gotten his signal.

Kira shook his head negatively. _"No,"_ he said, making Kazuma frown and pinch the bridge of his nose in disappointment. _"All I got was static,"_ he finished, leaning back into the pilot seat of the Strike.

"I see," Kazuma replied, releasing the bridge of his nose and placed his hand on the controls. "'Orion', any luck hacking into Heliopolis's main hub and finding a place for everyone?" he asked, as an image of the AI appeared on Kira's main screen as well.

"**I had little trouble hacking into the system,"** 'Orion' said proudly. **"Unfortunately, all of the shelters that have some free space are in the Côte d'Azur District,"** he finished making Kazuma sigh in frustration while Kira looked at 'Orion's image like it was crazy.

_"But that's on the opposite side of the colony,"_ Kira informed, thinking whether or not the AI was nuts.

"And the ZAFT outside of the colony would attack us before we even had a chance to get moving," Kazuma said, finishing Kira's train of thought. "As much as I don't like it, we may need the Lieutenant's help to get the others off the station. Let's head back outside," he finished, pressing several buttons on the main console. The main hatch as Orion's left hand raised up to the cockpit's hatch, giving Kazuma a platform to stand on as he stepped out of the cockpit and on to the suit's palm.

"**I shall continue to monitor ZAFT's communication's network in case of an attack,"** 'Orion' informed, making Kazuma turn around and look up towards the suit's face.

"Good," Kazuma said to the AI before he remembered something important. "Oh, and another thing," he started, as the Orion's left hand rose upward so that Kazuma was now eye level with the suit.

"**Yes, sir?"** 'Orion' asked, wondering what his pilot wants to tell him as Kazuma looked into the Orion's red-orange eyes. "Calling you 'Orion' and the suit Orion is getting a little confusing," Kazuma said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Is there another name you would like to be called instead of 'Orion'?" he asked, making the AI tilt the Orion's head to the right in confusion.

"**Names are irrelevant to machines,"** 'Orion' stated, as Kazuma tilted his head to the right in confusion as well. **"Why don't you just give me a name?"** he finished.

"It is YOUR name, the only one who deserves to name you is yourself," Kazuma said, hoping the AI would understand him.

"**I see,"** 'Orion' said, straightening the Orion's head, unsure how to react to the situation. **"Do you have any suggestions?"** the AI asked, making Kazuma go into thought.

A few seconds later, Kazuma looked back up towards the suit. "How about 'Mandalore' or 'Poseidon' , both have a nice ring to them?" he asked. He saw the suit's head look downward, like it was thinking hard.

Orion's head leveled out again so it was looking right back towards Kazuma. **"Mandalore sound fine, I would like to be called that,"** the AI said gaining a nod from Kazuma before he lowered the Orion's left hand to the ground, so his pilot could get off.

"Alright," Kazuma said getting the Orion's left hand as Kira started to walk towards him from the Strike. "If you find anything over ZAFT's comms, let us know," he finished looking up towards Orion before he glancing at Kira as he walked up.

"**Affirmative,"** Mandalore replied, moving the Orion's left hand back on to it's left knee and the suit's eyes went dark.

"What should we do now?" Kira asked looking at Kazuma questioningly, making him look directly at Kira and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"As much as I don't like it," Kazuma paused, looking to his left and towards Murrue and Miriallia. They were sitting next to each other on a bench while they waited for Sai, Kuzzey, and Tolle's return with one of the trailers the Strike was suppose to be transported in. "We may need to stay with them in order to get off this station," he finished, turning his gaze back towards Kira.

"But aren't we being detained?" Kira asked, tilting his head at Kazuma in confusion.

"Nope, the Atlantic Federation operation here is illegally," Kazuma said, confusing Kira even more as Kazuma closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. "Article 16, Sub-Section Z, Paragraph 1A, Sentence 9-10 of Orb Government Regulation and Laws: All projects with other countries whether they be military or civilian, must be approved by the current Chief Representative personally. Otherwise the said project is considered illegal by all accounts and the ones responsible can be sentenced with 5 to 7 years in a high-security prison," he finished, making Kira blink before raising his eyebrow at his friend.

"How do you know that stuff?" Kira asked remembering several times where Kazuma pulled out a regulation or law from nowhere.

"My mom pounded the laws and regulations of different governments into my head when I was little," Kazuma said as he started to walk towards Murrue with Kira in tow. "To say the least it was very annoying, not to mention painful," he finished, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand as they drew closer to Murrue and Miriallia.

"Why painful?" Kira asked.

"My mom was very strict," Kazuma said, placing his arms to his side and his hands into his side coat pockets. "So every time I got something wrong, she would whack me at the back of my head or flick my forehead," he finished, looking at Kira.

"Ah, I see," Kira said, wondering about Kazuma's childhood before he realized something. "Hey Kazuma, since you're a noblemen of Orb, don't you have authority on Heliopolis?" he asked making Kazuma stopped in his tracks.

"What are you talking about," Kazuma asked, looking at Kira with a confused look.

"I'm saying since you are a Orb Noblemen, you should have authority while the A.F. is here on the station," Kira said a bit slower, making Kazuma instinctively blink in realization.

"Not sure," Kazuma said, scratching the tip of his nose with his right hand. "I doubt they would believe me, even though Mandalore did a brain wave and DNA test on me when we first met," he finished. This time Kira blinked in confusion.

"How did he do those kind of tests," Kira asked, wondering how the AI did it while inside a mobile suit.

"Beats me," Kazuma replied, shrugging his shoulders as he noticed one of the large trailers used to transport mobile suits was heading towards their location. There was a large number 5 on the trailer's front left side, making him turn his head towards Murrue and Miriallia as the trailer came to a stop near them. "Looks like Tolle, Sai, and Kuzzey found the trailer the lieutenant sent them out to get," He said, as Kira look towards his friends and continue to walk to Murrue with Kazuma following closely.

"What do you think is in there?" Kira asked, as they neared the Atlantic Federation officer and friend. The trailer came to a stop near the rest area, allowing Sai, Kuzzey, and Tolle to get out of the large trailer.

"Most likely the Strike's interchangeable weapons system," Kazuma answered, noticing Sai has started to walk towards Murrue as well. Kira looked at Kazuma in surprise and suspicion. "I'll explain later when we are not in a dangerous situation," he finished, answering Kira's unanswered question as Sai sopped in front of Murrue and Miriallia.

"Here's the number five trailer you asked for," Sai started before he looked back towards Tolle and Kuzzey as they were leaning against the trailer.

"Yes, that's right," Murrue confirmed, nodding to the teen as she placed her left hand over a gunshot wound on her right arm, trying to stop the sting even though the bullet was out. "Thank you," she finished, thanking the three teens, making Sai turn around and look at her.

"So what's next?" Sai asked, wondering what she'll have them do. "What are we suppose to do for you now?" he asked sarcastically. Murrue looked at him with a raised brow.

"Get one of the Striker packs installed on the Strike," Kazuma said making Sai, Murrue, and Miriallia look up at Kazuma in surprise. "Once that's done Kira, well use the Strike and Orion as escorts to get to the shelters in the Côte d'Azur District, ok?" he finished, looking towards Kira for his answer.

"Sure," Kira agreed, nodding before he turned around and started to walk back to the Strike.

Murrue gave Kazuma a hard look before she stood up in protest, but was silenced when Kazuma rose up his right had in a halting motion. "You have no authority here on Heliopolis because of Article 25, Sub-Section B, Paragraph 3D, Sentence 1 in the Atlantic Federation Protocols Version 7," he started, as Murrue blinked in surprise.

"When Atlantic Federation personnel is on neutral territory illegally, they are to follow the orders from the highest ranking official in the territory they are in until they can be retrieved by their superiors," Kazuma finished. Murrue's jaw drop; surprised an Orb civilian would have knowledge of the A.F.'s protocols.

She quickly regained her composure and gave Kazuma a questionable look. "How can the A.F.'s presence here be illegal and how can I tell you're an Orb Noble?" she asked raising an eyebrow at Kazuma as he crossed his arms again and looked towards Murrue. "For all I know, you could be impersonating the missing Sasaki," she finished, making Kazuma close his eyes and sigh in frustration at the Lieutenant.

"You can ask Mandalore for a positive ID," Kazuma replied, pointing towards the Orion with his right thumb over his right shoulder. "He did some DNA and Brain Wave test when I first got into the suit. He can also pull up my private medical records in the Murasame Hospital," he finished, as Murrue walked passed him towards the Orion.

* * *

_**On the Archangel's Bridge**_

"Launch the ship?" Arnold asked looking at Natarle, who was sitting in the captain's chair pressing several buttons. "But that's impossible with the number of people we have," he finished, pleading with the ensign hoping to change her mind.

Natarle looked at Arnold angerily. "If you have time to argue, then spend it on finding a way to do it! Morgenroete could still be under attack for all we know! Are you suggesting we remain confined here and ignore what's happening there?" She yelled, making Arnold grit his teeth in frustration.

The doors to the bridge opened to reveal three more Earth Forces members. They quickly made their way onto the bridge. "I rounded them up for you," the lead crew member said from the doorway as he was moving in Zero-G towards one of the stations on the bridge.

"To your stations people!" Natarle ordered, looking over her left shoulder and towards the crew members. "Just do what the computer instructs you to do!" she suggested, waiting for a reply from her fellow crew members.

"Yes, ma'am!" the three crew members said in union, moving to their respective stations on the bridge.

"The ZAFT vessels are still out there!" Arnold warned again while holding on to the Archangel's pilot's chair. "We're in no position to fight!" he finished, as Natarle looked back at him again

"I'm aware of that and the position we are in," Natarle argued with the pilot of the Archangel, hoping to get the point across. "Just prepare to fire the assault cannons as we activate the ship! You can do that, can't you, Chief Petty Officer?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as Arnold grunted in defeat as he got into the Archangel's pilot seat.

"Alright, begin launch sequence!" Natarle ordered wanting to get the ship underway and out of the hanger. "Due to the urgent nature, we'll omit C-30 to L-21 from the process. Main power, online!" she finished looking at Arnold, waiting for the diagnostics check on the power output.

"Output increase stable." Arnold informed. "450 seconds to required rating."

"That's too long! What's the status of the conduits to Heliopolis?" Natarle asked impatiently, wanting to get the ship moving quicker.

"They're undamaged," said Petty Officer 2nd Class Jackie Tonomura, as his figures danced across the keyboard in front of him.

"Set us up to draw power from them! Get the conduits online and relay power to the accumulator!" Natarle ordered, mentally thanking God for the small break.

"Confirming connection!" Jackie informed. "Flow stable, twenty seconds to required rating!" he finished with a small smile on his face.

"Life support systems normal," Petty Officer 2nd Class Dalida Lolaha Chandra II said from his station.

"CIC online."

"Weapon systems online. CIS contact."

"Magnetic field chamber and pellet dispenser idling stable."

"Maintaining external shock damper at maximum output."

"Linking main power. Engine stable."

"All Archangel Systems online. Preparations for take-off complete!"

"Seal all airtight bulkheads," Natarle ordered, looking out in of the main view port towards the hanger doors blocking their path. "All hands, be prepared for impacts and sudden damage to the ship. Advance with caution. Archangel Launch!" she finished as the Archangel's engines suddenly fired to life and began to move forward slowly. One of the Assault cannons came out of its holding chamber ready to fire at a moments notice.

* * *

_**Back with the Orion and Strike**_

The Strike was sitting on the left side of the transport while the Orion stood next to it scanning the colony's interior, ready to fight at a moments notice. Kira pressed a few buttons on the Strike's main console in front of him, opening a comm. channel to the Orion. "Which one is the Power pack?" he asked as he looked over which piece was the one he want.

Kazuma was about to reply, but was cut off by Mandalore as his image appeared on one of the Strike's secondary screen at Kira's left.**"Pack WR98HL237R02YR87MFUZF720R29UGF8F is 45 degrees down and 60 degrees to your left,"** the AI answered making Kira blink.

"What?" Kira asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"…**It's to your lower left,"** Mandalore replied in a low annoyed tone, making Kazuma chuckle. **"One other thing,"** The AI started again, getting the two teens attention again. **"The weapons and Power pack are together in one unit, so mount the whole thing,"** Mandalore finished, turning of the monitor and comm link to the Strike before he returned his attention back to monitoring ZAFT's comm. array.

"How do you know so much about your so called 'successors'?" Kazuma asked, as he took off his helmet, placed it on his lap, and put his arms at rest on the cockpit chair.

"**I grew tired of checking the Orion's system, so I hacked into every computer on Heliopolis to pass the time,"** Mandalore said casually, like it was nothing while Kazuma gave Mandalore's image a flat stare.

"You were bored?" Kazuma asked, not quite convinced an AI could get bored, unaware that the top of the cockpit had opened up three holes; one hole large enough for a human head to fit through while two smaller holes were on the right and left side of the middle one.

"**I'd like to see you try and go for 4 years with nothing to do,"** Mandalore responded, making two robotic arms with 4 pronged robotic hands come out from the two small holes at the top of the cockpit and move toward the helmet in Kazuma's lap.

"Good point," Kazuma said as the robotic arms grabbed the helmet and lifted it up, surprising Kazuma. "What are you doing?" he asked, as the right robotic hand moved to the front of the helmet while the left hand gripped the module connecting the wires to the helmet and detached it.

"**This helmet was not meant for my system, so I'm switching it out for a spare I already have within the Orion,"** Mandalore explained, as the right arm lifted the helmet up the main hole, making another large 4 pronged hand come out, taking the helmet from the other arm, and pulled it into the hole. **"This new one provides more head protection and is meant for this suit,"** the AI finished, before a different helmet appeared from the main hole. The right arm took helmet from the large hand, moved it towards the left arm, placed the module at the base of the helmet, and presented it to Kazuma.

"Oh," Kazuma said, as he took the helmet in his hands. The arms retreated back into the holes and closed up before he looked over the new helmet.

It looked similar to the standard Mobius helmet. However, it didn't have the bulged forehead like the standard ones did: instead it was flat with a slight curve to it. The visor itself was clearly visible, but it was smaller with some small struts underneath where the eyes would go. The face plate of the mouth was also different. Instead of the usual square mouth cover, it was in a triangle shape that would cover the mouth and most of the nose. _(A/N: For an image, it looks and works exactly like the one used by Blue Gender Double Edge pilots. This will help for those who don't know what it looks like. Sorry for the quality though._

_i127(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/p151/SPARTAN-251/KazumasNewOrionHelmetImage005(dot)jpg_

_i127(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/p151/SPARTAN-251/KazumasNewOrionHelmet001(dot)jpg )_

"Looks cool though," Kazuma said, placing his right hand on the helmet's forehead, accidentally pushing it upwards and raising the visor upward, opening the helmet like a medieval knight's helmet making him smirk. "I like it, thanks," he finished as he turned the helmet around, putting it on and raising the visor up.

"**I thought you wou-,"** Mandalore started before he stopped in mid sentence, his image changing color to a dark red for a split second and back to his usual color. **"We have unwanted company coming towards us,"** He said calmly, making Kazuma sit up straight, buckle himself into the cockpit seat, and put his visor back down, hearing a hissing sound along with a satisfying click.

"Where?" Kazuma asked as Mandalore's image disappeared, allowing him to scan over the Orion's panoramic looking for the bogies. An explosion from Heliopolis's main support beam racked the colony as the shockwave washed over them, making everyone look up just in time to see a white ZAFT CGUE and an A.F. Mobius Zero fly out and into the colony's interior.

"**Does that answer your question?"** Mandalore asked jokingly, as he checked over the Orion's system for any errors.

"Pretty much," Kazuma replied, returning the joke before rotating the Orion's head upward so he could get a higher resolution of the incoming crafts.

"**Scanning,"** Mandalore said, enlarging the CGUE image for Kazuma and making a light green grid appear over it, evaluating the new threat. **"****Type: ZGMF-515 CGUE, Phase Shift Armor: none, Armaments: ****MMI-M7S 76mm heavy assault machine gun, MA-M4A heavy sword and M7070 shield-plus-28mm vulcan system, Threat level: None,"** Mandalore finished before the grid on the CGUE vanished and the enlarged image blinked out of existence.

"How's the generator?" Kazuma asked in a hurried tone, checking the pilot chair's harness to make sure he was strapped in tight.

"**It is currently operating at one hundred and ten percent,"** Mandalore answered, checking over the generator for any malfunctions as Kazuma finished checking his harness and placed his hands on the controls. **"I suggest using the H.E.M.P.A.C.'s first phase for this fight,"** he suggested, hoping his pilot would take his advice.

"Alright," Kazuma said, taking the AI's suggestion as he looked up at the CGUE as it slowed down a bit. "Anything I need to know about the First Phase?" he ask, hoping for more information about the weapon.

"**The first phase fires 57mm underpowered high-energy beams at a very high rate of fire,"** Mandalore stated, switching the H.E.M.P.A.C. from phase two to phase one. **"However, because the beams are underpowered it wouldn't do a lot of damage to the target,"** he finished, completing the switch from phase two to phase one.

"You know that and I know that," Kazuma started, raising the Orion's main weapon at the CGUE and took aim at it. "But HE doesn't," he finished, pulling the trigger.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, alot of things happened that i had to take care of. The chapters may also take longer to post since I start school soon. 

Anyways, Please Read&Review so I can improve.

So until next time, This is SPARTAN-251, signing off...(_Click_)


End file.
